Casate conmigo
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: -Entonces ¡Cásate conmigo!- me pidió, definitivamente ahora me encontraba marcada de por vida... AU. Sasuhina
1. Recien casados

**Casate conmigo**

"Recién casados"

_Aquí me encontraba de nuevo, como todos los años, solterona y sin novio, caminando hacia mi departamento con dos gigantescas bolsas de comida china. Era seguro, mañana todos se reirían de mí en la reunión de ex alumnos. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no rechazar la oferta de Ino de pasar la tarde con ella. Pero admitámoslo, ella es una recién casada sabía que ella quería pasar el día con su esposo, Sai. Hubiese sido egoísta pero, ¿Qué diablos? Dios me puede perdonar por ser egoísta una vez en mi vida, es más estoy segura que me podría perdonar por ser solo por hoy egoísta, veintiseis años de bondad tendrían que ser recompensados ya ¿no?; en cambio me encontraba aquí, parada en medio de la calle con comida china de la esquina de Becky´s. Estaba decido, solo por hoy haría lo que quisiera y no lo que era correcto. Sentí que alguien me empujo, accidentalmente tire la bolsa de comida que estaba en mi mano izquierda en reflejo de apartar a la persona, toda la comida ahora estaba en el suelo…_

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- _me gritó_

-L-lo…- _¿Yo tengo la culpa…? –_Tú fuiste el que se cruzo en mi camino ¡idiota!, me largo- _mire hacia la bolsa izquierda, toda la comida se encontraba tirada, no me moleste en recogerla y comencé a caminar, realmente hacia ningún rumbo en especial, mi departamento quedaba hacia el otro lado, pero parecía que él también se dirigía hacia esa dirección, preferí conservar mi orgullo._

-Espera- _me ordeno- _te pagare la comida- _saco su billetera y me tendió un billete, lo rechace_

_-_No necesito tu dinero-_dije viéndolo fríamente_

-Bien, entonces no te debo nada- _¿eso es todo?_

-Espera, al menos deberías…-_ genial ¿Qué digo?- _Deberías…-_reacciona Hyuga_

-¿Debería que…?-_preguntó viéndome indiferente_

-Invitarme un trago- _¡claro! Un trago, suena lógico, si alguien en la calle tira tu comida tu le pides un trago, estaba muerta, segura se empezaría a reír de mi_

-Está bien, sígueme-_¿¡Qué!? –_Mi auto esta por aquí- _no sabía qué hacer, ¿y si era alguien de la mafia?, ¿y si quería vender mis órganos? Pero, ¿y si no lo era? ¿y si él era mi príncipe azul? Es decir, el mirándolo bien, es buen mozo. Además hoy haría lo que quisiera y no lo que estuviera bien, ya no me importaba.

* * *

_

_Y sin esperármelo después de diez minutos o una hora, no me la pasaba contando el tiempo, yo Hyuga Hinata ya me encontraba en un bar bebiendo con un extraño que se llamaba Uchiba Sake, extraño nombre, recuerdo que esa vieja Tsunade amaba el sake, debería pedir un poco de sake._

-Y después el pingüino se cayó- _le explique -_¿o era jirafa?- _nop definitivamente era unicornio_

-Estas borracha Hyuga- _mm ¿Cuándo le había dicho mi nombre? Antes de el baile de los cacahuates o después del poster de pistache_

-Tal vez Uchiba, tal vez, ¿Pero sabes que ha sido lo peor de mi vida?- _pregunté agitando mi copa vacía y pidiendo otra al chico, creo que se llamaba Bob_

-¿Si digo que no, piensas contarme otra vez un relato de cómo conociste a Harry Potter y por que el yaoi revoluciona a los pingüinos?- me _pregunto _

-Probablemente- _conteste_

-Pues no, no lo sé ¿Por qué?- _dijo sonriendo_

-Mañana, es la reunión de ex alumnos ¿y sabes? no puedo faltar, cuestiones de orgullo y todo eso, pero, estoy soltera, odia mi empleo o lo que es más a mi jefa y estoy soltera- _dije tomando un trago de la copa que me había dejado Charlie ¿o Bob?_

-Entonces ¡Cásate conmigo!- _me pidió_

-¿en serio?-_ pregunte señalandolo acusadoramente con una botella_

-Pues sí, se supone que si no conseguía esposa en este mes mi padre me casaría con una vieja estúpida y amargada, ¡pero tú eres mi solución! ¡lo somos mutuamente!. Me caes bien, y te caigo bien, necesitas esposo y yo igual, bueno, esposa. ¿Qué más necesitas?-

-¡Entonces pon el anillo en mi dedo!- _dije tendiéndole mi mano -_¡Hoy me caso!- _grite a todo el mundo en el bar

* * *

_

_Mierda me sintió terrible, y, ¿En dónde diablos estoy?_

-Al fin despiertas- _me dijo un hombre sentando en la orilla de la cama en la que me encontraba acostada y por suerte con ropa_

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?- _le pregunte cubriéndome con las sabanas, aun que estaba consciente de que estaba vestida_

-Soy tu esposo- _me explicó –_Ayer nos casamos, ¿lo recuerdas querida?- _sonaba un poco irritado y… ¡oh por dios! ¡Casada! Definitivamente ahora me encontraba marcada de por vida. _

-¡Tu! ¿Abusaste de mi verdad? Solo esperaste a que estuviera borracha para esto- _le acusé_

-Cálmate y escucha- _me ordenó, y después de una hora de gritos (la mayoría provenientes de mi… bien, bien, todos de mi parte) y de una larga explicación aceptamos (o yo acepte) que estábamos casados y que por suerte no estaba embarazada de hecho no podría estarlo porque según él, lo único que hice después de la "boda" fue vomitar hasta mi desayuno._

-Bien ¿y en donde firmo para el divorcio?- _le pregunte_

-No se puede- _me contesto_

-¿Por qué?- _pregunte lo más tranquila que mis nervios pudieron aceptar_

-Ayer llame a mi padre para anunciarle la boda, estaba sorprendido, pero estaba feliz de que al fin tuviera una esposa- _¿y eso que diablos tiene que ver conmigo? –_Recuerda, nos casamos porque podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, tal vez esto pueda funcionar- _dijo "haciéndome razonar"_

-¿Esto puede funcionar?-_repetí sarcásticamente –_Toda la noche pensé que te apellidabas Uchiba y que te llamabas como el vino de arroz ¿Aun crees que puede funcionar?-_ pregunté con sarcasmo_

-Mira, solo te pido aguantar esto hasta que mi padre se valla de la ciudad, después de eso te doy el divorcio y si quieres te compro la bolsa de comida china que te debo- _dijo entre bromeando y serio –_Te recuerdo que tu también necesitas de mi ¿no quieres restregarle a esa pelo chicle que estás casada con un hombre apuesto? –_supongo que yo dije eso a noche_

-Si, pero, aun así esto es ridículo y… espera tengo una llamada –_busque el celular entre mi bolso que ahora tenían una mancha gris o naranja, no quería imaginarme de que era, parece ser que era Sakura, conteste sin ánimos_

-¿Hola-

**-Hinata, querida ¿Cómo estás?, llamaba para avisarte que la reunión…-**

-¿Se pospuso?-_ pregunte con esperanza_

**-Claro que no tontita, hay cambio de hora, es a las siete, ya sabes Tsunade y sus apuestas **

-Ok-

**-Espero verte ahí y a tu esposo también, claro si es que no lo inventaste-**

-Hasta al rato- _me despedí y colgué,_ _esto era la guerra frente marquesina_

-Sasuke, vamos a comprarme un vestido- _dije tomando mi bolso y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Creo que se llamaba Sasuke, espero no equivocarme porque estaba decidida._

_

* * *

_

Traigo mi nuevo fan fic Cásate Conmigo, inspirado en el fan fic "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", respecto a mis otros fics, pienso subir pronto. Ya estoy terminando algunos capítulos

El capitulo está algo corto, pero es el primero

Dejen reviews por favor n_n


	2. Aceptación

"Aceptación"

Hinata POV

-Sasuke, vamos a comprarme un vestido- _dije tomando mi bolso y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Creo que se llamaba Sasuke, espero no equivocarme porque estaba decidida._

-Deberías tomarte una aspirina y algo de agua, no te vez muy bien- _y por desgracia el tenia razón, tropecé con la ropa que estaba en el suelo (hasta ahorita me había dado cuenta que el estaba en bóxers) por suerte antes de caer el me sostuvo, pero el movimiento en estos momentos no era bueno para mí organismo_

-Por favor no t-te muevas, m-me siento mal- _dije tapando mi boca con ambas manos_

-Tranquila, te llevare a la cama, te sentaras y respiraras profundo ¿bien?, iré por alcohol- _dijo mientras él me acomodaba suavemente en la orilla de la cama_

-¿Quieres que tome en esta condición?- _le pregunté incrédula mientras notaba que buscaba algo dentro de una cajita_

-Es para que el olor te tranquilice- _dijo enseñándome la botellita de alcohol que estaba en el botiquín medico_

-Oh- _exclame, que idiota soy_

-Después que se te pase la resaca ¿Qué deseas hacer?- _dijo pasándome la botellita, la acerque a mi nariz y percibí el olor, en algún sentido funcionaba_

-Tal vez te suene egoísta, pero desearía ir a mi departamento para darme una ducha decente y después comprar un vestido para la reunión y… ¿Qué hora es?- _pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, no, ningún reloj._

-Son las nueve de la mañana- _contestó _–Espera aquí, iré a comprarte un zumo de frutas, apuesto a que tienes mucha sed- _estaba realmente en lo cierto, juguetee con la botellita y accidentalmente derrame un poco sobre la alfombra, espero que no se enoje._

-Pensándolo bien…-_ ¿en dónde me encontraba?, camine hacia la ventana y me asome, sabía que era estúpido y que me daría nauseas, pero sentía curiosidad… y como lo pensé era mala idea_

-Pudiste a verme preguntado en donde estábamos en vez de asomarte ¿sabes?- _me regaño sosteniéndome del brazo para que no resbalara ¿Cuándo diablos llego? ¿Acaso se puede tele transportarse? –_Estamos en hotel City Express-_ me dijo cuando termine de reincorporarme, me entregó el zumo y con ansias lo bebí._

-¿En dónde nos casamos ayer?- _le pregunté dando un último sorbo al zumo, que zumos tan pequeños venden hoy en día, por suerte "mi esposo" me paso otro, no sé si era de él o me había traído dos, pero me encontraba sedienta_

-No lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que hice llamadas a diferentes registros civiles en la zona pero ninguno de los que llame estaban abiertos-

-¿En serio?- _pregunte terminando el zumo_

-De hecho visitamos cinco lugares diferentes, pero al final Matt nos enseño un lugar- _¿Matt?_

-Así se llama el chico del bar- _me explicó –_De hecho el fue nuestro testigo, bueno él y la mujer que estaba al lado de nosotros cuando gritaste que nos íbamos a casar- _dijo con algo de dificultad lo ultimo_

-Ohh- _exclamé de nuevo, esta conversación era algo incomoda, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? _–Bueno, iré a mi departamento a cambiarme- _dije señalando mi ropa llena de… ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué tanto hice ayer? -_¿Nos encontramos en Plaza U.C.? ¿como a las once?- _le pregunté_

-Como desees- _me contesto con indiferencia, parecía algo ofendido_

-Hasta al rato Sasuke- _¿y qué me despedía de beso?, es decir, ¿nos besamos ayer no?, entonces no sería raro, pero sigue siendo raro, después de todo lo conocí ayer._

-Creo que un apretón de manos es mejor por ahora- _dijo apretando mi mano, me sonroje, parecía que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Tome mi bolso y salí por la puerta, me esperaba un largo día y aun no se me pasaba por completo la resaca, pero al menos ya me sentía mejor y me podía sostener en pie, eso ya era mucha ganancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke POV

Ohh- _exclamó incomoda _–Bueno, iré a mi departamento a cambiarme- _dijo señalando su ropa llena de… preferiría no pensar cuál fue su desayuno-_¿Nos encontramos en Plaza U.C.? ¿como a las once?- _me preguntó_

-Como desees- _le conteste con indiferencia, prácticamente solo me usaría para la tarde y después adiós Sasuke (aun que no realmente porque ella me ayudaría despues), no es como si quisiera tener algo con ella, solo me case por conveniencia, no por amor, y además ¿Quién rayos se enamora en una noche de bar? Y más de una chica así, es decir, no era fea, pero, pensándolo bien tal vez debí pensar mejor las cosas antes de proponerle matrimonio y tal vez debí mencionarle que mi padre estará aquí durante un año…_

-Hasta al rato Sasuke… ¿y qué me despedía de beso?, es decir, ¿nos besamos ayer no?, entonces no sería raro, pero sigue siendo raro, después de todo lo conocí ayer- _parece que piensa en voz alta, lo mejor sería no decírselo hasta después._

-Creo que un apretón de manos es mejor por ahora- _dije apretando su mano y se sonrojo, seguro pensaba que le leía la mente o algo por el estilo. Tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta no muy elegantemente que digamos, se notaba que la resaca aun no se le pasaba, pero al menos se mantenía en pie, eso ya era mucha ganancia, supongo._

-Hn olvidó su celular- _dije mirando el Samsung rosa que estaba en la mesita -_supongo que tendré que llevárselo más tarde_- me vestí y guarde el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón, tomé mi cartera, la tarjeta de la habitación, mi maletín (aun que lamentablemente algunos de los contratos se verían cancelados gracias a mi esposa) y salí, lo primero que tendría que hacer, sería llamarle a Fugaku para que no pensara que ya era abuelo, parece ser que la noticia de ayer casi hace que le dé un paro cardiaco._

Flash Back

-¿Fugaku?- _pregunté_

**-¿Quién habla?- **_**respondió**_

-Hola viejo, soy Sasuke- _saludé_

**-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué horas son estas para llamar…?- **_lo interrumpí_

-Como sea, adivina que…- _dije mirando el anillo, era increíble las cosas que conseguías usando el apellido Uchiha, las personas realmente hacen lo que sea por dinero_

**-¿Qué?- **_preguntó en un tono molesto y forzando su voz a sonar emocionada_

-No es necesario que me hagan otra de esas citas a ciegas, ya tengo el anillo- _los últimos meses tanto como Fugaku y Mikoto trataban de conseguirme una esposa para eso de "apoyarme durante el liderazgo de…" mm algo así_

**-¿A quién le propondrás matrimonio?- **_tal vez tenga que ser un poco más específico_

-Ehh ¿No entendiste? Ya estoy casado- _quería sonreírle a Hinata, pero parece que ella le estaba hablando al excusado… y valla, creo que todo su desayuno iba ahí, espera eso es… -_¡Esos papeles son importantes no los uses!- _joder, ahí se va el contrato con los Akimichi_

**-¿¡Qué!? , espera ¿no es broma?, si es así Uchiha Sasuke te aseguro que te quedas sin herencia– **_claro, como si eso me importara mucho_

-¿Cómo te digo que estoy casado?- _le pregunté con sarcasmo_

**-¿porqué tan apresuradamente? Estoy seguro de que a tu madre le hubiera gustado ver…-**

-Si lo que sea- _dije cortándolo –_Mira solo llamaba para avisarte- _argumente dirigiéndome hacia Hinata –_Pero si no hay nada más que decir tendré que colgar estoy muy ocupado cuidando de una niña- _dije sosteniendo el cabello de Hinata para que no se manchara con su vomito_

**-¿Tienes una hija?- **_no le puse mucho atención a su pregunta pues al mismo tiempo Hinata me estaba preguntado si podría ayudarla a pararse para que pudiera lavarse las manos. Bueno el hecho de estar sentada en un piso lleno de… prefiero no saber que es, llamare a la mucama_

-Si- _le respondí mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, o prácticamente ella se recargaba en mi como si fuera una silla , me esperaría que pesara más pero realmente no era así, le ayude a caminar hasta el lavabo y al fin pudo cumplir su cometido, la sostuve ligeramente por los hombros por si llegara a caerse (desplomarse era una mejor definición)_

**-¡Queee!- **_exclamó (gritó mejor dicho) y en ese instante la llamada se cortó ¿me habrá colgado, tal vez tenga que volver a…_

-Sake, creo que voy a…- _y Hinata no termino la oración por que parecía que volvería a estar cerca del excusado por un largo rato… _espera un momento _¿me llamó Sake?_

Fin del flashback

_Hn, creo que no bromeaba con lo de Sake. Me dirigí hacia la recepción y entregue la tarjeta, la mujer menciono algo como si había disfrutado de mi estancia y que ella estaría libre a las tres… Le sonreí y alce la mano del anillo señalándolo con la derecha, ella suspiro e hizo una mueca. Me dirigí hacia el ballet parking por suerte el chico ya estaba ahí con mi auto, el hizo una reverencia y me entregó las llaves saque mi cartera y le tendí unos billetes, el sonrió._

-Vaya con cuidado Uchiha-sama- _se despidió y se fue. Bien antes de poner en marcha el auto llamaré a Fuagku, saque mi celular del maletín y trate de prenderlo, la batería estaba muerta, tendré que llamar desde la casa y aprovechare para cambiarme de ropa

* * *

_

Hinata POV

_Al fin estaba en mi departamento, aseada, mi ropa al fin no olía a lo que fuese esa cosa… Bueno, prácticamente era como si nada hubiera pasado, lamentablemente el anillo que brillaba continuamente en mi dedo (no quería pensar cuantos quilates era, pues no estaba segura de querer desmayarme) me reprochaba que no, que estaba con un hombre que conocí en la calle, solo porque el tiró mi comida china. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Bueno tendría que encontrarme con Sasuke a las once. Pero estaba… asustada. Ya sé, llamaré a Ino. Busqué el celular entre mis cosas, no lo encontré, parece que lo olvide en el hotel. Llamare desde el teléfono de casa. Me dirigí hacia mi pequeña sala al lado de mi sillón (muy viejo sillón) se encontraba en una mesita el teléfono. Me senté ahí y marque el número_

-¿I-ino?- _pregunté tímida (con todo lo que me había pasado no me sorprendería que algo extraño pasara)_

**-¡Hinata!-** _respondió ella sorprendida _**-He tratado de llamar a tu celular ¿porqué no contestas?-**

-Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante ¿En donde estas?- _le pregunté_

**-En plaza U.C. con Sai ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- **_su voz se escuchaba preocupada_

-¡Perfecto! Voy para allá- _le informe y colgué. Tome una pequeña mochila azul que estaba colgada en el perchero (siempre llevaba ahí un botiquín y una botella de agua, nunca se sabe que podría pasar) y metí ahí mi cartera, en definitiva no combinaba con el suéter rojo y los pantalones verdes que llevaba encima (pero eso no me importaba) tome las llaves que estaban en la mesita y Salí del departamento, puse seguro a la puerta y guarde las llaves en mi mochila, me la colgué y me dirigí para tomar un taxi. Durante el camino pensé en seis formas distintas para decírselo a Ino, lamentablemente conociendo a mi amiga ninguna evitaría que le diera un paro, era una suerte que Sai estuviera con ella, tal vez así suavizaría más las cosas. El taxista me hizo seña de que habíamos llegado, le pague y baje del auto. Me dirigí (prácticamente corrí) hacia la entrada, por suerte ahí estaba Ino_

-¿Hinata estás bien?- _me preguntó preocupada, note que trataba de examinarme rápidamente con la mirada_

-Si, estoy bien- _conteste algo agitada por correr_

-Hinata ¡me tenias asusada! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es lo importante que me tenias que decir?- _me preguntó algo tranquila_

-¿Y Sai?- _pregunté mirando alrededor_

_-_Está en la tienda de música, quería ver si estabas bien así que le pedí que me esperara ahí, pero dime Hinata ¿qué pasa?- _me exigió_

-No lo diré si no está Sai, el también tiene que saberlo- _le respondí ella asintió pero lo que menos espere que pasara sucedió…_

-¡Qué bien!- _dijo Ino sarcásticamente al dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba la mía. Genial si había algo peor que Karin y Sakura, eso era Karin y Sakura juntas, si bien esas dos se detestaban había algo que tenían en común, me odiaban a muerte…_ _Sakura mantenía su rencor porque le robe a su novio (lo único bueno que he hecho con mi vida) y Karin… bueno Karin es Karin, no necesita ninguna razón explicita para odiar a alguien._

-Hola Hinatita ¿Comprando rebajas?- _obviamente toda Konoha estaba al tanto de que la ex heredera de las aerolíneas Hyuga tenía un miserable empleo como cajera de un supermercado y mi jefa era una arpía tan engreída. Pero en fin, mi sueldo definitivamente no era la gran cosa. Hanabi me ofreció empleo en múltiples ocasiones, obviamente nunca acepte, no estaba dispuesta a ver la cara de mi padre todos los días o al menos durante el entrenamiento de Hanabi para ser la sucesora de mi padre._

-¡Oh! así que tu mamá está vendiendo sus cosas otra vez- _me defendió Ino_

-No te metas Ino cerda- _le reto Sakura_

-Has caído muy bajo como para estar con esa perra, pequeña Sakura-_argumento mi amiga entre dientes._ _Ino y Sakura fueron las mejores amigas hace mucho tiempo, la causas de su "separación" por llamarlo así es que Sakura hablaba mal de Ino a sus espaldas, entonces fue cuando conocí a Ino, estaba realmente devastada ese día, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su amiga de la infancia le robo su novio y hablaba pestes de ella. Nos hicimos amigas de inmediato, no teníamos muchas cosas en común, o por lo que es más, nada, a excepción que a ninguna de las dos nos agradaba la presencia de Sakura_

-Se elegir mis amistades Ino, y te recomiendo que tú te fijes bien con quien hablas, no vaya a ser que esa mosquita muerta te robe a tu esposo-_ dijo señalandome_

-Tú eres la más adecuada para decir eso ¿no Sakura?- _pregunto con incredulidad_

-Vamos, supéralo Yamanaka ¿no crees que ya eres suficiente mayorcita como para guardarte esos rencores?- _se burló Karin_

-No te metas cuatrojos- _Karin torció la boca y comenzó a murmurar cosas como "perra" "idiota" etc. Las palabras (las únicas que sabe) que usa en su vocabulario normalmente_

-Está bien, algún día me las cobrare- _sonrió frívolamente –_En cuanto a ti- _me señalo -_¿En donde esta tú marido?-

-El…- _mm lo cierto es que yo no lo sabia_

-Está en mi departamento con Sai, ayudando a acomodar los muebles de la mudanza- _mintió mi amiga_

-Oh claro- _exclamó Sakura _-¿Se puede saber quién es el desafortunado idiota que aceptó casarse contigo?- _me preguntó, me arme de valor y conteste algo ofensiva_

-S-si de verdad quieres saberlo lo conocerás hoy. A menos de que tengas miedo de ir porque crees que te robare a tu esposo, aunque eso no sería tan difícil- _me burle (aunque odiaba hacerlo) Ino me sonrió con satisfacción._

-Pues ya lo veremos- _gruño Sakura y se marchó con Karin_

-Hinata, me alegra que hayas podido defenderte, pero solo estas poniendo leña al fuego-_me recordó, aunque ahora eso era mentira_

-Bueno, de eso quiero hablar contigo y con Sai- _le expliqué, ella me miró confundida pero asintió_

-Entonces… vamos con el- _por suerte la tienda de música estaba cerca, llegamos con él en cinco minutos y decidimos ir a un café para platicarlo mejor. Ya en el café Ino pidió una frappé y Sai pidió un capuchino, yo solo saque la botella de agua que llevaba en mi mochila y le di un sorbo_

-Bueno son las 10:20, así que tengo cuarenta minutos para explicarles todo- _anuncie_

-¿Y bien?- _preguntó Ino_

-Sai, por favor toma la mano de Ino ¿quieres?- _le pedí, el asintió y tomo su mano_

-No me asustes Hyuga Hinata- _dijo Ino algo nerviosa_

-Bueno y-yo… ayer e-estuve… p-por accidente. B-bueno sabes c-cuando una abejita hembra y una abejita macho…-

-¡Hinata!- _gritó_

-¡Ayer me case Ino!- _grité yo golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa

* * *

_

¡Veinte reviews!, buena la verdad no se ustedes, pero para mí esos son muchos n_n, agradezco mucho que hayan leído la historia, muchos me comentaron que querían ver la reacción que tendría Sakura al ver a Sasuke, y espero no haberlos decepcionado porque será hasta el siguiente episodio. Que de hecho debo pedirle una disculpa a todos los lectores porque me retrasé en subir el siguiente episodio, pero pues ¿Qué decir? Soy madre soltera con siete chamacos xD mentira soy muy joven (otro año más y ya) pero la verdad he tenido problemas sentimentales y demás (ya saben la polémica de ser adolescente) mm ya me repondré. Además de que he estado ocupada por las vacaciones. Las buenas noticias son: Ya tengo casi listo el capitulo 4, si bueno no me equivoque de número pero ahora tardare menos por que ya tengo idea de cómo va la cosa xD. Como siempre, disculpen las faltas de ortografía

LennaParis: Me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que descuide ese detalle n_nU y sobre lo segundo, te puedo responder que hoy en día hay de todo así que la verdad (no es que tenga experiencia en esto, sigo soltera ¡lo juro! xD) pero hay lugares donde está abierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero de cualquier manera, trate de explicar en una pequeña parte en este episodio ese detalle, gracias por leer.

TemaRiLand: Uff la verdad si me habías espantado xD, que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por el review

Nekoko: T-T ¿En serio piensas eso? Reviews como estos son los que siempre me hacen querer continuar xD ¡Gracias!

lain: Me alegra que empiecen a hacer especulaciones, pero como veras en este episodio aun no se verá la reacción de Sakura hasta el siguiente capítulo, en este quise plasmar más las situaciones en la que se encuentra los personajes, gracias por leer.

Ren-Tohsaka: Hola, que bien que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo te guste, yo también ya quiero ver la cara de Sakura xD, pero tengo preparado algo para la pelirosa (muajaja)

yue yuna: Jaja Haruhi Suou es buena chica xD la verdad, tienes razón se saco la lotería jeje

kierinahana: Gracias, de hecho espero no decepcionarte pero en este episodio aun no podrás ver la reacción de Sakura xD aun… (muajaja)

Naomi-chan Uchiha: ¡Hola tocaya! xD (me pase por tu perfil) es genial que te haya gustado n_n, espero que te guste el capitulo

Girl-Darkness: El yaoi y los pingüinos es un tema muy interesante xD bueno la idea es un poco por el fic Hasta que la muerte nos separe, y por una amiga, era uno de esos días cuando ella y yo teniamos nuestras conversaciones profundas xD

takane65: Jaja si, tienes razón, cualquiera en la situación de Hina no se lo pensaría dos vez (comienzo a sentir envidia de ella xD)

Anshii: Que bien que te haya gustado n_n

Anshii: xD la verdad muchos quieren ver la cara que pondrá Sakura (yo también) pero no podrá ser en este episodio (pero ya le tengo preparado algo a la pelirosa muajajaja)

layill: Gracias por el apoyo n_n

.:.:.:Lalalala:.:.:. jaja la verdad yo también, sobre la personalidad de Hinata, pienso cuidar ese aspecto, pero creo que será algo menos tímida, porque ahora ya es "una mujer" por así decirlo. Además de que creo que cualquiera se sorprende si de acaba de casar xD

Rin Tsuki: Me alegra que fuese de tu agrado el fic, gracias por el comentario, estos reviews siempre me suben el ánimo para continuar

Chie Abi: Espero que no te haya molestado la espera

Hina08: que bien que te haya parecido interesante n_n

yinyang69360: Gracias por la espera

karla: ¡Qué bien! Espero que te siga gustando la historia

Sayuri Koitsumi: Si, es una pena lo de Stephanie, adoraba sus historias. Sobre los problemas, pues no, admito que en algunos detalles (no diré cuales ) serán parecidos, pero serán mínimos. Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Enfrentamiento Primera Parte

"Enfrentamiento Primera Parte"

Hinata POV

-Bueno y-yo… ayer e-estuve… p-por accidente. B-bueno sabes c-cuando una abejita hembra y una abejita macho…-

-¡Hinata!- _gritó_

-¡Ayer me case Ino!- _grité yo golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa_

-¿¡Qué!?- _dijo ella –_Sai dime que no es cierto- _le pidió_

-No creo que eso sirva de algo Ino, mira su mano- _dijo señalando mi anillo_

-¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- _preguntó mi amiga mirando hacia el cielo (o el techo de la plaza)_

-Ino, no dramatices- _le reprocho Sai_

-¿Yo? ¿Dramatizando? Mi mejor amiga se caso ayer y no me aviso, y peor aún, no sabía que tenía novio o que estaba comprometida- _contestó algo fuera de quicio_

-Si te hace sentir mejor, no estaba comprometida y Sasuke no fue mi novio- _le dije jugueteando con mis dedos_

-¡Oh! ¡Así que se llama Sasuke!... espera un momento ¿A qué te refieres con que no estabas comprometida?- _preguntó_

-Pues, eso. Conocí a Sasuke ayer- _dije encogiéndome de hombros_

-Bien Hinata, tienes treinta segundos para explicar eso antes de que comience a llorar y culpar a Sai por todo esto ¿te cae bien Sai verdad?- _me preguntó entre jugando y seria_

-Bien…- _suspiré. Tras quince minutos de locura (y gritos) Ino pudo aceptar la idea de que estaba casada (tal vez le costó más a ella que a mí) Sai quien se encontraba callado hasta ahora habló_

-No puedo creerlo, eres la peor borracha que allá conocido-_ me sonrió, extrañamente su sonrisa me tranquilizaba en cierto modo_

-G-gracias- _le dije con un poco de sarcasmo_

-¿Cómo se apellida?- _preguntó Ino algo confundida aún por la idea de que estaba casada._

-Uchiba, o no espera Uchiju no mmm- _Uchisu, Uchida, Uchuha…_

-¿Uchiha?- _preguntó Sai_

-¡Eso es! ¡Uchiha Sasuke!- _le sonreí, pero ellos no me correspondían, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron - _¿Qué pasa?- _pregunté asustada_

-Hinata ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta plaza?- _pregunto Ino_

-Pues sí, yo trabajo en el supermercado de aquí, se llama U.C. ¿Pero eso a que viene?- _pregunté_

-¿Y sabes que significa U.C.?- _preguntó Sai, la primera vez que lo veía en shock_

-Significa… ¡oh no!... debe ser una coincidencia… el no-_ ¡no!_

-Uchiha Company, y el dueño de esta sucursal es…-

-Uchiha Sasuke… - _completé yo – _P-pero debe ser una coincidencia m-más de una p-persona lleva ese apellido y…- _baje mi rostro resignada. Durante estos años tratando de llevar una vida de lo más normal y esto me sucede, termino casada con un desconocido que me encontré en la calle, y peor aún, el es asquerosamente rico._

-Si lo ves de esta manera sería como regresar a tu vida anterior, ya sabes, antes de haberte revelado a Hiashi y todo eso- _observó Sai sin malicia alguna, según el "tratando de hacerme sentir mejor" volví a golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa._

-¡Detente Hinata!- _me ordenó Ino -_¿Acaso no lo vez?- _preguntó como si fuese muy obvio de lo que fuera que ella hablara_

-¿Ver qué? ¿Qué mi vida se acaba de arruinar (más de lo que ya estaba)?- _pregunté con sarcasmo_

-Hinata, estás casada y no con cualquier persona si no con una guapísimo multimillonario ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarte de lo que Sakura y Karin te hicieron en la secundaria?- _preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-No te ofendas cariño, pero según lo que he leído, ¿eso no es algo "infantil"? -_preguntó Sai inocentemente_

-Sai, ¿Quieres que juguemos hoy verdad?- _Sai asintió algo confundido –_Entonces shhh- _dijo ella haciendo señal de silencio, Sai obedeció, mi único (casi) aliado estaba fuera de jugada_

-Pero Ino-_ insistí yo_

-Pero nada, ¿te dio tarjeta de crédito?- _preguntó tendiéndome su mano en señal de que le diera la supuesta tarjeta_

-No- _contesté_

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué clase de esposo es? Tiene millones de sobra ¿y así le cuesta darte una mísera tarjeta? – _preguntó arrugando el entrecejo_

-Ino, No es mi esposo. Ya te he dicho lo que sucedió- _trate de decirle pacientemente_

-¿Puedo agregar algo?- _preguntó Sai levantando la mano en señal de pedir la palabra_

-Pues no si es en mi contra- _respondió Ino cruzándose de brazos_

-Hinata, he estado leyendo las revistas que compra Ino ¿Me permitirías darte un consejo?- _me preguntó inocentemente_

-¿Eh? Bueno- _acepté ¿Qué podía perder?_

–Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Sasuke, abrirte a un nuevo amor. Tienes que dejar atrás el pasado de lo que ocurrió con tu ex, y créeme, ningún hombre que te haya dejado vale la pena, y menos después de lo que hiciste por el- _era muy tierno viniendo de él (la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba agrediéndome casualmente) pero la manera en la que me lo había dicho sonaba raro viniendo de un hombre y más aún de un hombre casado. Ino lo miró con una cara de comprensión y algo de confusión y enojo, seguro se debatía entre regañarlo por leer sus revistas o felicitarlo por el consejo que me había dado _-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el podría ser tu príncipe azul- _agregó a lo ultimo sonriendo. Esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, no solo por Ino (ya que ella estaba a punto de darle un sermón sobre "porque no leer revistas femeninas") comencé a tener un tipo de flashback de lo que había pasado en el instituto, mis amigos, todo lo que sucedió, la primera vez que le levante la voz a Hiashi también siendo la última vez que había visto a mi familia y esos dos… mis dos mejores amigos o lo que pensaba de ellos…_

-Hinata aquí- _chasqueó los dedos haciéndome volver a la realidad –_ ¿No tenias que comprar un vestido?- _cambió de tema mi amiga, ella sabía lo mucho que había sufrido, supongo que mi cara en estos momentos no se encontraba en la mejor condición. Analicé lo que dijo y fue cuando me di cuenta de la hora_

-¡Tienes razón el vestido! Además tengo que encontrarme con Sasuke, o al menos buscarlo, ha de llevar un buen rato por aquí- _le expliqué parándome precipitadamente, al hacerlo me golpe contra la espalda de un hombre, mientras él se giraba yo ya había bajado mi rostro y me estaba disculpando, el se rió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándolo al suyo no haciéndolo en una manera romántica, quería decirme algo en privado por lo que distinguí en su timbre de voz_

-Te estuve buscando Hinata, ahora por favor, cuando te suelte no grites sé que no toleras estar muy cerca de…- _le interrumpí gritando y alejándome bruscamente (justamente lo que seguro él quería evitar) –…_algún hombre-

-L-lo siento- _me disculpé haciendo una reverencia_

-Hn- _interpretaría eso como un "está bien" iba vestido casualmente, como el tipo de personas que no desea llamar la atención (algo imposible con lo apuesto que era el) llevaba puesta una gorra que apenas dejaba ver su rostro (pero la gorra no podía ocultar su cuerpo) una camiseta blanca, encima una cazadora negra, unos vaqueros que se veían algo gastados y un par de tennis negros que llevaba un símbolo en el lado izquierdo (alguna marca que no logré reconocer) _

-Hinata ¿Quién es tu amigo?- _preguntó Ino_

-E-el es, e-el es mi…- _¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ella ya sabía que me había casado con un extraño, probablemente Ino sospechaba que él era Sasuke (De no ser por la gorra) Suspiré- _M-mi…-

* * *

Sakura POV

_Hoy sería un magnifico día, iría a la reunión esa (un momento más para enseñarle al mundo mi belleza) por suerte Hinaperra había caído en la trampa que le había tendido, se vería tan patética cuando llegara a la "reunión" y se diera cuenta de que en realidad la hora de llegada era a las 2 de la tarde, aunque no había mentido en todo lo que le había dicho, si había cambiado la reunión a causa de las apuestas de Tsunade, esa vieja…_

-Sakura- _llamó Kiba que estaba en la cocina- _¿Compraste las croquetas para Akamaru? –_preguntó_

_-_Si mi vida-_ contesté –_Deje la bolsa junto a las compras- _parecía ser que Kiba adoraba más a esa gigantesca monstruosa bola de pelos que a mí, siempre anteponía a Akamaru antes que a mí. Yo merecía más atención que la bola de pelos._

-No la veo- _me dijo_

-Es una pequeña bolsa morada, junto a mis botellas de agua mineral- _obviamente la bolsa era pequeña ¿Quién desperdiciaría dinero en ese perro? _

-Sakura, es comida para gatos- _gritó algo enojado_

-¿No es lo mismo?- _pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina_

-No, tendré que ir a comprar las croquetas por mi cuenta- _refunfuño_

-Ah no, de eso nada, tú te vas a arreglar para la reunión- _le ordené_

_-_¿Y qué va a comer Akamaru?- _preguntó mirándome con ferocidad_

-Yo me encargo del perro- _me miro con indignación, había usado la palabra tabú _–Lo digo con cariño- _me corregí, el sonrió no del todo convencido_

-Dame dinero- _ordene_

-Te di para hacer las compras- _enmarco una ceja -_¿Te lo gastaste todo?-

-Sí, la comida ha subido de precio- _mentí- _Ya sabes, la crisis y todo eso-

-Mm, bien- _me entregó su tarjeta –_No la sobrevalores de nuevo ¿bien?- _no respondí, veía fijamente a mi nuevo juguetito, tan cuadro y perfecto, esperando gastarse en mis necesidades - _¿Bien?- _repitió algo desesperado_

-Bien- _respondí con disgusto. Me dirigí hacia mi coche ¿A dónde iríamos primero? (hablo de mi juguetito) ¿manicura, pedicura, estilista? O tal vez comprarme un accesorio para mi grandioso vestido nuevo, tenía que estar más perfecta de lo común hoy y restregárselo en la cara a la perra de Karin. Prendí la radio algo emocionada hoy era mi día, justamente paso mi canción, subí el volumen y comencé a cantar_

_-_ Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo da te cuenta de que hey hey ¡dejarme esperando no está bien! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Cualquier chica? Bien mejor tráeme algo dulce en este momento ¿ok? – _Pegué un gritito por la canción- _¿Defectos? Creo que piensas que soy linda Y que soy perfecta en todo ¿Sabes? ¿Me estas escuchando? Hey ¿Sabes qué? Un príncipe en un caballo blanco Que venga a llevarme con el Que se arrodille y me diga "mi princesa"- _lamentablemente no acabe mi canción por haber llegado a mi estética favorita, estacione el auto y guarde las llaves en mi bolso (obviamente chanel) y camine hacia la estética_

-Sakurita, querida, ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- _me pregunto Kazumi al entrar, el lugar estaba repleto, todas sus empleadas estaban atendiendo, por suerte mi lugar estaba libre_

-Bien, quería ver si podrías arreglarme el cabello- _dije sentándome en mi silla oí algunas quejas por parte de las viejas que estaban sentadas, simplemente las ignore_

-Es un ofensa que preguntes eso, te hare lucir tan hermosa que parecerás una modelo- _tome una revista de el canasto que estaba cerca y comencé a ojearla, uff quien lo diría el chico raro de los insectos se volvió rico, tal vez debí casarme con él en vez de Kiba. Suspiré. Me leí prácticamente todas las revistas hasta que al fin Kazumi mencionó haber terminado. Me mire en el espejo, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño terminando con unos rizos, sonreí._

-Quedo bien- _dije tratando de no sonar entusiasmada, me sonreí complacida_

-Podrías hacerme la manicura- _ella sonrió de nuevo. Un día perfecto

* * *

_

Kiba POV

-¡Joder!- _¿De nuevo en esa estúpida estética?, sabía que no podía confiar en ella (que bien que la seguí), será mejor que valla yo a comprar la comida para Akamaru. No debí haberle hecho caso a Hanna "Cásate con Haruno es muy guapa y su familia tiene buen prestigio", mierda. Hyuga también era muy guapa (no dudo que lo siga siendo) y su familia tenía mejor prestigio que la de Haruno. Aaaa de no ser por esa maldita discusión que tuvimos en la preparatoria. Hinata era callada, atenta, sabia cocinar demasiado bien para ser de una familia con niños ricos y malcriados, era mi mejor amiga. En cambio Sakura, es testaruda, grita mucho, se queja de todo, odia a Akamaru (como si fuera estúpido para no saber eso), algunas veces hasta finjo interesarme más por el que por ella (aunque tal vez no siempre este fingiendo) .Bueno, tenía sus virtudes le gustan los niños (o sino finge muy bien) Cuando quiere es increíblemente tierna, aprende rápido (prácticamente una diva sabelotodo) no es la gran chef pero al menos sabe lo básico y paso algo que nunca pensamos que ocurriría, sus pechos crecieron. Oh mierda me vio._

-¡Kiba!- _respiro profundo, ¿Que excusa me daria? -_¿No se supone que te ibas arreglar?- _en definitivo ella era una sinvergüenza

* * *

_

Sakura POV

-¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?- _interrumpió mi manicura_

-Yo debería preguntarte eso. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que tenemos?- _enmarco un ceja. Suspire_

-Lo suficiente como para que te la pases dándole lujos a Akamaru- _bufó_

-Creo que vives mejor que él y yo juntos- _tal vez la idea de casarme con Shino no habría sido tan mala idea –_Se supone que comprarías la comida para Akamaru, y te encuentro aquí- _¿Ahora se suponía que yo tenía la culpa?_

-Lo siento por querer verme linda para ti…- _me interrumpió_

-No lo haces por mi lo haces por tu egocentrismo- _me acuso_

-No es mi culpa que ese perro…- _interrumpió de nuevo_

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Akamaru coma? Pues por si no lo sabías, todos los seres vivos tenemos esa necesidad- _estaba harta, me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la estética_

-¿A dónde vas?- _me gritó, hice caso omiso y seguí caminando_ -¡Si das un paso más te daré el divorcio!- _joder… tendría que actuar. Bueno siempre había funcionado, el es muy crédulo. _

-Lamento mucho que nuestro matrimonio sea tan frágil que puede romperse por estas discusiones sin importancia- _bien, un toque de lágrimas y eso bastara-_ Yo d-de verdad te amo p-por eso me case contigo.- _relajo su gesto y me abrazo _–P-perdóname- _dije llorando_

-No, perdóname tú- _apoye mi rostro en su hombro_

-Kiba Ire a comprar la comida de Akamaru- _el sonrió con ternura_

_-_No, yo lo hare, tu regresa a terminar tu manicura, creo que fui algo egoísta. Nos vemos en la casa- _me dio un beso y se fue, cuando entre a la estética Kazumi me miraba con una mirada de complicidad_

-Y ella señoritas, es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo dominar a tu marido- _le sonreí, muchas me miraban con admiración, y alguna que otra vieja me miraba con rabia, pero no importaba, hoy iba a ser mi día feliz.

* * *

_

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía , muchos insistieron (oh genial use la palabra muchos) en que querían ver la reacción de Sakura y Karin, algunos (muy pocos) me propusieron cosas o me plantearon como pensaban que estaría la cosa (no daré nombres para que eso de "me lo dijo un pajarito" no se pierda xD) entonces pensé pensé pensé, y fue entonces cuando lo supe, tenía hambre, entonces fui a la cocina… xD (ok saltando toda esa parte) Bueno ya enserio decidí lo siguiente

El capitulo cuatro que ya estaba hecho se convierte en el capítulo seis. Este capítulo es como la reacción de Ino y una introducción a como es Sakura. El siguiente capítulo ya es lo que todos esperaban.

La canción que canta Sakura es World is mine versión Miku. Yo también entre en la locura Vocaloid! xD aquí /watch?v=XEvklewgeZw

**No pondré fecha del siguiente capítulo porque estaré castigada (cuando mis padres se enteren de lo que hice lo estaré) todo por ayudar a mi amigo a fugarse ¬¬ y amm… reprobar el examen de física xD**

Si falto algún review lo siento, se hace lo que se puede

Layill: Pues, me alaga que estuvieras esperando, si, Hiashi tiene algo que decir, pero por ahora me centrare más en las reacciones de los amigos de Hinata y la familia de Sasuke n_n Hasta luego

crhismas-machine: Ohh bueno muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho eso que me dices, espero que te guste este capitulo

LennaParis: Pues, sé que no debería decir esto, pero más o menos de eso consistirá el capitulo cuatro, de Fugaku y su malentendido xD y no te culpo por salirte del tema (yo también me lo he pensado) jeje

kierinahana: O.o no sabes que feliz me hace que hagas esa pregunta, bueno, no sé qué decirte, estuve esperando que me la hicieran, pero no te diré la respuesta (aún) si no más adelante, pero te puedes dar una pista con lo que sucedió en el capítulo 2, pero ya no diré más . si no te arruino el fic xD

vampirville: jeje, tienes razón con lo de oc, pero tratare que sea mínimo

lain: ^^, a mí también me gusta la idea de que sean amigas

Girl-Darkness: ¿plastarosa? xD tomaré en cuenta el apodo jeje pensaré lo de los hijos pero en un futuro lejano

Sakura-VeroPau: Jaja, que bien xD

Koste: Jaaja creo que olvide poner los zapatos xD

miree: Que bien que te guste y que este entre tus favoritos n_n

TemaRiLand: Tu si me entiendes chica!! xD

karla: que bien ^^

annie: muchas gracias por el apoyo

annie: gracias, igualmente

kaila maya the whater: Jeje, espero que estés bien xD mi intención no era matar a nadie

Cami-shama: Bueno, el capitulo dos ya está disponible xDD espero qee te guste

Naomi-chan Uchiha: jaja me caes muy bien chica xD trate de hacer la reacción de Ino un poco más histérica porque Hinata no le había dicho nada (como si a ella le hubiera dado tiempo) que porque estaba casada

Nekoko: Gracias por lo deseos ^^ en serio, es un gran halago lo que dices, gracias.

: No te preocupes aun no planeo darles los problemas de la paternidad (aun…) xD

Hiromi-kun: Jaja xD, gracias por leerla me alegra que te guste

yinyang69360: Que bien que te haya parecido así n_n

Mari-chan Uchiuga: Jaja, tu inner es una aguafiestas, estoy de acuerdo contigo xDD

EthereldCrow: Gracias por decir eso, me hace sentir bien xDD (hablo en serio)

yue yuna: Definitivamente Sasuke es buen accesorio para llegar a la fiesta xDD

FEGA: Jaja es cierto, pobre Sai, considerare llamarle un doctor xDD

hinata-toushirou: Me alegra que te guste mucho n_n, gracias por decir que es original, trato de que así sea cada vez que escribo n_n

ana: Lamento la tardanza u_u

Yukinori-23: Jaja acertaste con lo de Ino xD

Sofitcard: Jaja si, y planeo que le saque mucho provecho al trato xD

Sayuri Koitsumi: Jaja admito que a mí también me encantaría estar en la misma situación que Hinata. Muchas gracias con tu apoyo n_n


	4. Enfrentamiento Segunda Parte

"Enfrentamiento Segunda Parte"

Sakura POV

-Y ella señoritas, es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo dominar a tu marido- _le sonreí, muchas me miraban con miradas de admiración, y alguna que otra vieja me miraba con rabia, pero no importaba, hoy iba a ser mi día feliz. Kazumi siguió con mi manicura, al terminar le pague con mi nuevo juguetito, tendría que apresurarme ya eran las doce y media, y aun no me había maquillado._

-Gracias- _me despedí antes de irme_

-Cuando quieras querida- _dijo ella, subí a mi coche y maneje lo más rápido que pude, espero que Kiba ya estuviera arreglado, por nada del mundo llegaría tarde, tenía que decirle a todos que Hinatita había mentido sobre que estaba casada, nada mejor que humillar a tu enemistad_

-Kiba, amor, ya llegue- _grite desde el garaje, nadie me contesto ni si quiera la bola de pelos- _¿Kiba?- _entre a la casa, todo estaba muy quieto. Ok, esto significa que o no están aquí o que alguien ha muerto. ¡En esta casa nunca hay silencio!, porque ahora tan de repente…_

-¡Te digo que sabe mejor con ketchup!- _gritó Kiba_

-¡Claro que no!, la salsa inglesa es mucho mejor- _grito la chica_

-Sakura, Hanabi ha venido a visitarnos- _simplemente sonreí. Odiaba que esa pequeña mocosa estuviera aquí. Claro, antes no era tan malo, ella no estaba tan desarrollada y solo era una pequeña tablita, ¡Pero ahora!, es casi como su hermana la Hinaperra. ¿Por qué los Hyuga tiene los pechos así de grandes? (aunque si habría que comparar, los de Hinata ganaban sin tener que pensárselo dos veces) además es alta, cabello lacio y brillante, figura delgada, no quería ni imaginarme en cuanto más había cambiado y por si fuera poco ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?, y encima de Kiba, claro, el no hace el más mínimo intento de apartarla, al contrario, la rodeó con su brazo. ¿En donde esta Akamaru cuando se necesita? ¡El odia que me le acerque a Kiba!... Claro, está sentado al lado de Hanabi. ¡Hace años que no la veíamos! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar con su hermana?_

-Hola Sakura- _saludó llamando mi atención_

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- _pregunte lo más cordial que pude_

-Oh, solo paso a visitar viejos amigos- _dijo sonriéndole a Kiba, diablos, por suerte Kiba es lo suficientemente estúpido como para darse cuenta que su "pequeña hermanita" está enamorada de él._

-¿Vas a ver a Hinata?- _interrogue_

-Sí, eso quería. Pero no contesta su celular y solo estaré en Konoha por dos días así que…-

-¡No te deprimas!- _le animé _–Hoy vi a Hinata en el mall estaba con Ino, iban a escoger un vestido para la reunión de hoy- _en realidad no sabía si harían eso, pero supongo que sí- _descuida, seguro siguen ahí, escoger un vestido es difícil- _dije sonriendo_

-Ya veo, ¿a qué hora es la reunión?- _pregunto entusiasmada_

-A las siete- _mentí_

-¿a las siete? ¿No es a las dos?- _pregunto Kiba mientras enarcaba una ceja. Hanabi me miro confundida _

-Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas, sip, es a las dos- _¡diablos! Solo espero que no se encuentren, si no mi plan no funcionara_

-Entonces, será mañana, tengo que hacer un papeleo y tengo que pasar por Sunna a entregarle unos documentos a Gaara- _se despidió con la mano y Kiba le acompaño. A los diez minutos por fin se había marchado.  
_

_-_Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos, como ha crecido- _dijo con aire de nostalgia, yo asentí a regañadientes y me fui a nuestro cuarto para seguir arreglándome. Sabía que esa niña se volvería un problema a la larga._

-¿Estas enojada por algo?- _pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos. Yo conocía ese gesto, significaba que estaba sospechando algo._

-No, solo pensaba en que lindo por parte de Hanabi venir a visitarnos. Bueno, ya está en edad de comenzar a ver quién será el hombre que estará junto a ella, así que probablemente será de las últimas veces que la veamos, con lo guapa que es, no tarda en conseguir marido- _me miro afligido, luche por contener las risas_

_-_Hanabi es muy pequeña como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas- _dijo no muy convencido de lo que el mismo decía._

-¿Ahh si? ¿Recuerdas la boda a la que fuimos hace unos meses?- _dije alcanzando un poco de rímel_

-Sí, la boda de Lee- _dijo sorprendido porque preguntara- _Pero ¿Qué hay de eso?-

-Pues, Hanabi estaba ahí. Y adivina de quien fue acompañada- _no esperando una respuesta continúe- _Sabaku No Gaara. Así que ¿Por qué crees que va a Sunna?, no creo que sea por esos papeles que dice ella- _no dijo nada y se fue, bueno, seguro se pondría a pensar en lo que dije, eso me daría más tiempo para arreglarme._

_

* * *

  
_

-Sakura, ya dieron las dos ¿no querías llegar temprano?- _preguntó Kiba desde el auto_

-¡No apresures la perfección!- _dije dando unos últimos toques a mi maquillaje. Guarde todo en su lugar y me dirigí hacia el garaje, donde estaba aparcado su mercedes_

-Te vez muy guapa- _dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para que pasara a sentarme_

_-_Lo sé- _canturreé yo_

-Regresar a el instituto, ¿crees que hayan cambiado algunos?- _preguntó mientras ponía en marcha el auto_

-Supongo que sí, estoy segura de que muchas han engordado- _espero que sí_

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Sabes si Hinata va a ir?- _pregunto tratando de no sonar interesado_

_-_Se supone, dice que tiene marido pero yo creo…- _Kiba frenó de repente_

-¡Casada! ¿Cuándo? Hanabi me dijo que hace una semana había hablado con ella, no tenía ni siquiera novio ¿Cómo puede estar casada?- _preguntaba histérico_

-Cálmate Inuzuka, pon los ojos en el volante y respira- _le ordené –_Como te decía, yo creo que solo está mintiendo- _su expresión se relajo_

-Eso espero- _murmuró. Creeme Kiba, con o sin esposo no la verás_

-Me pregunto si servirán caviar- _pensé en voz alta_

-Lo dudo- _respondió el, continuamos nuestra conversación de la reunión hasta que llegamos, estaciono el coche cerca y caminamos hasta la entrada, tendría que admitirlo, Shizune se había lucido con la decoración. Al entrar saludamos a algunos y después Kiba se fue por su parte y yo por la mía, antes de dirigirme con Tsunade fui por un refresco_

_-_Gracias por avisar lo del cambio de hora- _escuche la voz de Tsunade detrás de mí_

-No es nada, me alegro de que podamos reunirnos de nuevo- _realmente si estaba feliz por eso, platique un rato con ella. Después de eso me la pase regando el rumor de que Hinata tenía esposo y que vendrían en un rato, algunos dudaban y otros simplemente quedaron intrigados, mi plan estaba marchando a la perfección, me dirigí a la mesa en donde estaba Tsunade, al fin, podría descansar mis pies._

-Está siendo una reunión muy encantadora- _le comente a Tsunade, ella sonrió pero al instante su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa_

_Las voces cesaron en un instante, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la entrada, una hermosa morena había entrado, sus rizos azulados caían delicadamente en sus hombros, su vestido, joder, tenía que admitirlo, mejor que el mío, su piel era nívea. Parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, se movía con una cadencia perfecta._

-Tsunade-sama ¿Ha contratado algún espectáculo con modelos o algo así?- _pregunté mientras daba un sorbo a mi segundo vaso de refresco_

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura?- _preguntó cruzando los brazos_

-La morena- _dije señalándola con la mirada, ella rió_

-Esa morena que ves ahí, es Hinata_- ¿Qué? Hinaperra la misma debilucha que vi en el centro comercial. ¿La misma patito feo de la prepa? ¿Hyuga (soy una perra que te quita el novio) Hinata?_

-Oh- _murmuré- _Bueno, en ese caso iré a saludarla- _ella asintió y se fue con Shizune. Las "amigas" de Hinaperra ya la habían rodeado, en cuanto me acerque me lanzaron miradas venenosas, bueno, bien dicen que la envidia mata_

-S-sakura- _Ja, puede que ese disfraz le haga ver gran cosa pero sigue siendo la misma basurita_

-Hola Hinata, lindo vestido- _está bien, la odiaba, pero no su vestido, era tan hermoso_

-G-gracias- _contestó, por suerte Karin llegó_

_-_Aun que la mona se vista de seda mona se queda- _creo que se burló Karin ¿Qué mona?, bueno, mejor me rio y ya._

-Karin- _saludo secamente_

-Y bien Hinata ¿Y tu marido?- _pregunte_

-N-no pudo venir- _respondió bajando su mirada_

-Como lo pensé, no estás casada, y eres tan patética que te compraste un anillo solo para seguir con tu mentira- _dijo Karin señalando el anillo, se veía muy caro ¿De dónde rayos saca el dinero? ¡Diablos! Ese anillo se veía más caro que el mio_

-Eso no es cierto- _salió en su defensa Tenten_

-¿Ah no? ¿Has visto alguna vez a su esposo?- _pregunte, la castaña no contesto nada- _Tomare eso como un no- _me reí por lo bajo_

-Piensen lo que quieran, no n-necesito dar explicaciones a personas como ustedes- _parecía que estaba a punto de marcharse pero Karin la sujeto de su vestido_

-¿A dónde vas Hyuga?- _preguntó jalándola_

-Suéltala- _gruño Temari_

-Está bien- _al momento de soltarla Karin quito el refresco de mis manos y lo derramo en el vestido de Hinata, que lastima, el vestido era bonito _–Ups-

-Eres una zorra Karin- _gritó Tenten_

-Tal vez, pero no soy una vil mentirosa- _contesto_

-Que eso te enseñe a no mentir Hyuga- _dije en un tono bajo para que no lo escucharan todos. Parecía que Karin iba a agregar algo pero en vez de eso, abrió la boca no muy elegantemente que digamos, parecía que le acabasen de decir que había ganado un premio de lotería, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde veía y… -_¡Oh por dios!- _grité, ¿Quién invito a el dios griego?, al parecer mi comentario incito que todo el mundo volteara a la entrada ¿Pero como no hacerlo? ¿Dios mío en donde habías estado toda mi vida? El adonis se dirigió hacia donde estábamos, me acomode el cabello y le guiñe un ojo, el hizo caso omiso y miro a Hinata_

-¿Quién lo hizo?- _parecía que no tomaba en cuenta que setenta personas estábamos ahí, solo la miraba a ella_

-No es nada- _respondió sacudiendo ligeramente la zona manchada de rosa_

-Oh, fui yo, pero fue un accidente, te prometo que te lo repondré Hinata- _¿Qué mierda haces Karin? Sé que quieres llamar su atención, pero es obvio que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con Hinata, mierda no me lo creo Uchiha (sexy dios griego) Sasuke estaba aquí. Murmuró un "Hn", camino hacia los bocadillos, todo seguía en silencio y todos observábamos sus movimientos. Se sirvió refresco y regreso a su lugar al lado de Hinata, el sonrió con malicia e hizo ademán de tirarnos el refresco a mí y a Karin _

-Ah- _gritó Karin, por instinto cerré los ojos, espere, pero mi vestido no se sentía mojado, abrí los ojos, todos miraban desconcertados la escena (incluida la misma Hinata), voltee a ver a Karin, su vestido seguía intacto, ¿Entonces qué…? Oh, su traje, el mojo su traje_

-Creo que ahora si combinamos- _bromeo él, Hinata sonrió con dulzura ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Hinata ¿Podrías presentarme a tus amigas?- _pregunto con una cortesía exquisita, ella asintió_

-Ellas son Temari y Tenten- _dijo ignorándonos _

-Mucho gusto señoritas- _dijo Sasuke_

-Igualmente, pero ¿quién es usted?- _indago Temari_

-Tienes razón, no me he presentado, soy Uchiha Sasuke, el esposo de Hinata- _sonrió pronunciando dulcemente "Hinata"… "el esposo de Hinata" ¿Eso es lo que dijo no? "el esposo de Hinata" "el esposo de Hinata"_

-¡Que mierda!- _gritó Karin -_¿Eres el esposo de Hinata?- _dijo lo ultimo más bien como una confirmación_

-Así es- _contesto el sin dirigirse hacia Karin, el estaba viendo fijamente a Hinata. _

-Al fin encontraste a tu media naranja Hyuga, espero que la llama de su amor nunca se extinga- _esta fue la frase que rompió el ambiente, muchos sonrieron_

-Ahora es Uchiha- _le corrigió Sasuke_

-Lo siento- _se disculpó Lee, muchos rieron, pero aun no me la acaba de aceptar la idea de que esa perra estuviera con Sasuke y no era cualquier persona ¡Sasuke era millonario! Muchos volvieron a lo que hacían, otros más se acercaban a la pareja, pero yo seguía inmóvil, sentí algo mojado en mi vestido y baje mi rostro para ver, Temari nos había echado refresco a Karin y a mí_

-Lo siento, supongo que yo no tengo modales- _su comentario fue acompañado por risas de "el público" me moví como un zombi hacia el baño, tenía que quitarme la mancha como fuese ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

-Maldita perra…- _murmuraba Karin mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, tome un papel lo moje con agua y lo comencé a restregar en mi vestido- _pero esto no se quedara así… maldita rubia, cuando le ponga las manos encima…-

-¡Podrías callarte!- _le interrumpí, me miro con cara de pocos amigos y se volteo para quitar la mancha de su vestido _–Escucha, se que estas molesta con Temari, pero luego te desquitaras con ella, nuestro objetivo ahora es separar a esos dos-

-Cueste lo que cueste- _completo ella con una mirada de complicidad _–Pero, no tengo intención de quedarme con Sasuke- _dijo en un tono bajo_

-¿¡Qué!? Hace unos minutos hiciste el ridículo para llamar su atención- _le recordé, ella asintió pensativa_

-Haruno, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, queremos belleza, fama, fortuna y lo más importante, odiamos a Hinata- _Eso no viene al caso- _Pero hay algo que nos diferencia, y eso es que amo a Suigetsu, si, es un idiota, tiene dientes de tiburón, cabello azul y le gusta molestarme (aun que ya estamos casados) pero no lo cambiaria ni por cinco Uchihas- _dijo divertida a lo último, era sorpréndete, siempre pensé que se había casado con él, por eso de que sus padres los comprometieron antes de que nacieran, pero nunca sospeche que ella le amara, ok, era bastante obvio que Suigetsu a ella sí, pero ¿Karin? _-Como sea, solo quiero que esa Hyuga-

-Uchiha- _le corregí con rabia_

-Sí, bueno, solo quiero que sea infeliz pero jamás a costa de mi relación- _dicho esto se volvió a seguir con la mancha, por mi parte sabía que era un caso perdido, me despedí y volví a la fiesta. Al parecer todos estaban por su cuenta, Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados en una mesa y por suerte, con Kiba, esa era mi oportunidad. Me dirigí hacia ellos Sasuke simplemente me ignoro y Hinata siguió hablando con Kiba_

-Hola- _salude_

-Lamento lo que hizo Temari, supongo que no fue agrede- _dijo (Soy una mosquita muerta) Hinata, yo le trate de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca_

_-_Descuida, no es importante, solo es un vestido - _dije tomando asiento, claro el vestido cuesta más de lo que gana al mes esa Hinata ¿Pero qué importa?- _Pero wow Hinata, me sorprendió mucho lo de Sasuke, y en serio, lamento lo de tu vestido, debí haber detenido a Karin- _"me disculpe" en un tono de arrepentimiento_

-No te preocupes, como tú has dicho, solo es un vestido- _Hinata sonrió con comprensión, Kiba como todo un estúpido, solo se le quedo mirando con dulzura, como si yo no estuviera aquí, y Sasuke por otro lado miraba con fascinación cada palabra y movimiento que hacía Hinaperra. ¡Por dios! ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco? _

-Amm Sasuke-kun- _llamé, el me miro fríamente- _¿Por qué no baila?- _obviamente, me refería a que me invitase a bailar, tanto Hinata como Kiba estaban sumidos en sus platicas tan profundas como: "Las papas a la francesa saben bien con chocolate" o "¿Sabías que Jesulink ya publico otro manga de Raruto?" Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué el personaje de flora es tan… estúpido?_

-A Hinata no le gusta bailar- _contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Ok, obviamente eso era un insulto, me refería a que me invitara a MI no a Hinaperra, por otro lado ella escuchó lo que dijo, acto siguiente Hinaperra se ruborizo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ¿Qué persona hace eso? Estúpida friki roba novios_

-Ahh, bueno, Kiba, vamos a bailar- _ordené, el asintió a regañadientes y se despidió de Hinafriki con la mano._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso hace rato?- _preguntó notablemente fastidiado_

-¿Yo?, yo no hice nada, en primer lugar, Karin le tiro el refresco y además, yo fui la agredida aquí, ¡mira mi vestido!- _por suerte la música amortiguaba el sonido de mis regaños _

-No te pongas histérica- _dijo en un tono de molestia_

-¿Histérica?, ¿En dónde estabas cuando todo esto sucedió? ¿No se suponía que tenias que defenderme?- _justamente cuando termine de decir lo ultimo la música paro_

-¿No se suponía que estas casada conmigo? ¿Por qué le hiciste ojitos al Uchiha?- _todo mundo volteo a vernos, comenzaron a criticarme, ¿Qué es lo que acababas de hacer Kiba?_

-Eres un idiota K-kiba- _mi voz se quebró, estaba llorando, no, no me sentía triste, sentía rabia. Me había humillado, me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo hacia la calle, tomaría un taxi y me marcharía a casa, no soportaba esto, no volvería a ser la burla de todos.

* * *

_

¡Lo sientoooooooooo! Sé que el fic ya hasta tiene telarañas, pero agradezco mucho, mucho los reviews, gracias por apoyarme.

Agradezco a mi Onee-san Hinamori Uchiha, gracias a su fic "Momentos" tuve las fuerzas necesarias para terminar este capítulo. Se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver una serie de drabbles NaruSasu con un fic humorístico Sasuhina…? pues lo mismo que tienen que ver el Yaoi con los pingüinos xD. También agradezco a las hermanas sakatomo-kirumi y mayura sakatomo 1, sus reviews fueron muy halagadores

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, se hace lo que se puede.

Ok, a partir de aquí el siguiente capítulo comienza con el punto de vista de Hinata y Sasuke sobre todo esto. Así que será como un flash back desde cuando Hinata se encuentra con Sasuke (tratando de pasar desapercibido xD)

Y buenas noticias ya he adelantado mucho del próximo capítulo. Se verá un poco de el pasado oscuro del matrimonio de Sai e Ino…. O.o

Fecha del próximo capítulo: 12 Febrero

A más tardar lo subiría el trece, el catorce tengo planes para algún regalito Sasuhina. A partir del siguiente capítulo agradeceré los reviews por mensaje privado, si no tiene cuenta si publicare la respuesta en el capitulo, espero que lo hayan entendido -.- no soy buena explicando este tipo de cosas (apenas y sé escribir xD)

Chijiru: Amm no he pensado en hijos (por ahora)

Lady Dark Joker: Jaaja mamona xDD muy a la mexicana gracias por el apoyo

Mitsukiisha: Jaaa si a mí también me gusto esa parte

FEGA: Sai tiene mucha culpa de todo, xD olvide poner lo de su mano en el capitulo pero gracias por la idea, la pondré en algún capitulo. Amm ¿tu también lees la revista tu? XD yo si

Naomi-chan Uchiha: ¡Tocaya! (uff es genial tener una tocaya, si no la tienen consíganse una xD) sip a mi también me gusto la frasecilla (me la han dicho muchas veces al igual que "Si no la contralas no la fumes" xD) ok, dejemos de lado mis antecedentes. Pues que te diré, la verdad Sakura tiene algo de razón al comportarse así pero pues… ya lo leerás xD

kierinahana: Jajaja sufre XD no mentira. Ok amm, me gustaría contestarte las preguntas, pero preferiría que fuese sorpresa n_n, lo que si te dire es que se verá la reacción de los Uchiha antes que de los Hyuga

Mazii-chan: ¿Me pica el dedo? xDD jaja, pues am, va a ver una reunión de ex alumnos, todos los de la generación de Hinata están invitados. Pero la mayoría están casados, y ella es soltera (o lo era) y ese es el punto de relativamente de la situación en cuestión xD

Hiromi-kun: Jaja, yo también la odio C: aunque creo que ahora es menos

kaila maya the whater: Jaja, es cierto, no puede pasar desapercibido

Yukinori-23: Jaa, creo que la mayoría se esperaba eso de Ino n_n, no te preocupes, no creo que hayan fans de sakura por aquí, y si es así, pues ya saben que es un fic, y son las opiniones de cada quien. Y pues, al fin me levantaron el castigo gracias por el apoyo

Nekoko: Jaja, la verdad me gusta la canción world is mine y pensé que se adaptaría a Sakura n_n me alegra que te guste como escribo

Ayame2009: Jaja la verdad ya empezaran a ver más acercamientos de la pareja, te lo aseguro

hitomi black dark: Bueno, en realidad nunca he puesto fechas xD pero empezare a ponerlas

Lain: Jeje, tengo otros planes para Naruto xD

Sairiko: n_n me hace muy feliz que te guste

Sairiko: Sip, la verdad es muy engreída

annie: jaja "la perfecta manipuladora" le queda bien

himeko6: jaja, si muchos pensaron eso

Viivovic: T-T nunca me habían dicho eso, gracias

layill: Jeje sip, la verdad a mi también me gusta su relación de tres

sakatomo-kirumi: Jaja si, espero que te guste este capitulo

mayura sakatomo 1: Wow, muchísimas gracias por el review, me alegra todo eso que me dices. Y bueno, hasta ahorita no he recibido malas críticas, esperemos que las cosas sigan así

sofitcard: Jaja si, Hina es muy bipolar. Tarjeta de credito master-dorada-sin-limite, jaja eso me gusto

yue yuna: Bueno, Kiba esta cegado temporalmente, pero le tengo varios planes jeje


	5. Vestido

"Vestido"

_En el capitulo tres…_

Hinata POV

-Te estuve buscando Hinata, ahora por favor, cuando te suelte no grites sé que no toleras estar muy cerca de…- _le interrumpí gritando y alejándome bruscamente (justamente lo que seguro él quería evitar) –…_algún hombre-

-L-lo siento- _me disculpé haciendo una reverencia_

-Hn- _interpretaría eso como un "está bien" iba vestido casualmente, como el tipo de personas que no desea llamar la atención (algo imposible con lo apuesto que era el) llevaba puesta una gorra que apenas dejaba ver su rostro (pero la gorra no podía ocultar su cuerpo) una camiseta blanca, encima una cazadora negra, unos vaqueros que se veían algo gastados y un par de tennis negros que llevaba un símbolo en el lado izquierdo (alguna marca que no logré reconocer) _

-Hinata ¿Quién es tu amigo?- _preguntó Ino_

-E-el es, e-el es mi…- _¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ella ya sabía que me había casado con un extraño, probablemente Ino sospechaba que él era Sasuke (De no ser por la gorra) Suspiré- _M-mi…-

* * *

Sasuke POV

-Hinata… estoy esperando una respuesta- _le exigió la rubia_

-Ino, Sai. El es Sasuke, mi esposo… Sasuke ellos son Sai e Ino, mis dos mejores amigos amm también están casados- _enarque una ceja, la rubia me miraba como si acabara de ver a un fantasma y el otro, mm estaba sonriendo, que raro_

-¡Tu!- _grito la rubia- _Tú fuiste quien sedujo a mi Hinata y la obligó a casarse. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Les contaste todo?- _ignoré a la rubia y le pregunte a Hinata en tono neutro_

-Sí, pero ninguno dirá nada, los dos son personas de fiar- _me aseguro_

-Espero que este en lo correcto- _contesté secamente_

-Hina ¿vamos a comprar el vestido?- _preguntó la rubia_

-H-hai- _asintió Hinata- _Sasuke, ¿nos acompañaras o…?- _a ver si lo entendía, las acompañaba o me quedaba con ese tipo que no dejaba de sonreírme_

-Las seguiré- _conteste rápidamente_

_-_Está bien- _dijo la rubia- _Pero espero que puedas seguir nuestro ritmo- _¿Ritmo?..._

_Y después de las primeras siete tiendas, entendí a que se refería con "Ritmo". Realmente no estoy seguro de cuentas boutiques hemos visitado, perdí la cuenta después de la décima. Parecía que hasta seguían una rutina; siempre entraban, Ino escogía un vestido y lo dejaba en su lugar, daban cinco vueltas y se decidían por el vestido del principio, pero al final, no les gustaba. Diablos, ¡todos son iguales!, solo varia el color. Pero lo más difícil fue ocultarme de las personas, muchas mujeres se me acercaban con la excusa de "Disculpe, ¿qué hora es?" o "¿No nos hemos visto antes? A fin de cuentas, sin quererlo o sin decir ni una sola palabra, obtuve el número de diecisiete de ellas, las mujeres son definitivamente muy difíciles. _

_Pero en fin, ahora habíamos entrado a una boutique muy elegante, Hinata entró a probarse un vestido que les había gustado en cuanto lo habían visto._

-Hinata ¿ya terminaste?- _preguntó Ino acercándose al vestidor en donde estaba Hinata. Sai y yo esperábamos en un sillón que había frente los vestidores, por desgracia, no todas las tiendas tenían en donde sentarse, esta había sido la primera vez en que me había sentado durante la hora más larga de mi vida, definitivamente si Hinata quisiese un vestido para cuando vea a mis padres le diré que lo escoja sola. Salió del probador, el vestido se le veía… si tenía que admitirlo, realmente bien, la modista se acerco a ajustarle el cierre_

-Déjame examinarlo- _le exigió Ino a la señora ella asintió y se retiro_

-¿Lo apruebas Ino?- _preguntó Hinata en un tono de duda_

-Mmm, es un color Champagne claro. El cuerpo del vestido está elaborado en raso opaco. La blusa inicia con un escote en forma de corazón con drapeado en el busto, que se prolonga en dos tirantes, uno abierto y el otro torcido. El tronco y cadera están adornados con delgadísimos beses en color rosa bebé que llevan rocaille bordado en ambas orillas. La falda está trabajada en seis grandes piezas de chiffón que inician con un drapeado y caen para formar el ruedo. El escote en la espalda se prolonga casi hasta la cintura y la falda lleva el mismo trabajo que el que aparece al frente, con el ruedo más largo formando una pequeña cauda. Está bien, lo apruebo– _la miré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos_

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?- _pregunté incrédulo_

-¿Qué no es obvio?- _preguntó sonriendo ampliamente_

-¿También puedes predecir el clima?- _bromee, me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió hacia Hinata, empezaron a hablar de… ok, realmente no se que empezaron a hablar, estoy seguro de que me aburriré si lo pienso._

-Sai- _le llamé- _¿Todas las mujeres pueden hacer eso?- _pregunté haciendo que mi voz no sonara sorprendida_

-Yo no diría todas, Ino estudió diseño de moda, pero…- _hizo una pausa- _No logro terminar de estudiar- _dijo lo último en un tono triste, como si estuviera lamentando algo._

-¿Por qué?- _pregunté, me miró sorprendido por mi repentino interés, yo carraspee –_No es que me importe mucho, pero ella es amiga de Hinata, y tengo que saber de las personas a su entorno- _mentí fingiendo arrogancia, el sonrió murmurando un "no te creo" torcí el gesto y se echo a reír_

-Eres divertido Sasuke-kun- _de repente sus risas cesaron y me miro con una mirada calculadora y neutro. Comenzó a hablar con seriedad y en una voz baja (para que Hinata e Ino no lo escucharan) pero seguía siendo clara y no tenía su mismo tono de duda como cuando hablaba la mayoría de las veces, este tono era… autoritario- _Escucha, Hinata es como mi hermana, y la aprecio mucho. No me gustaría volver a verla sufrir de nuevo ¿Entiendes?- _me miró con ferocidad_

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- _pregunte con sarcasmo_

-Tómalo como quieras, Uchiha- _suspiró y su semblante cambio de nuevo a la mirada estúpida que siempre llevaba puesta_

-¿A qué te refieres con que no quieres volverla a ver sufrir? –_pregunté recordando sus palabras_

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?- _preguntó con una mirada de inocencia, iba a replicar pero se acerco a Ino y le tomó de la mano– _¿Aún no se deciden?- _le preguntó con cierta dulzura a Hinata, odiaba ese tono entre meloso y amigable que usaba, era… irritante. O tal vez odiaba que usara ese tono con Hinata… bueno, solo era un pensamiento, no creo que en realidad sintiese celos, espera ¿dije celos? Solo estaba pensando que su tono era molesto y… creo que estoy cansado._

-Uchiha- _alguien chasqueo los dedos y volví de mis pensamientos -_¿Sí o no?- _pregunto la rubia_

-¿De qué hablas?- _pregunté fríamente_

-N-no es nada S-sasuke- _dijo Hinata algo avergonzada_

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, es tu esposo- _argumento la chica_

-¿De qué hablan?- _exigí saber_

-Dinero- _pidió Ino, yo asentí y saque mi cartera, le entregue una tarjeta y ella sonrió_

-N-no es necesario, puedo comprar otro vestido más accesible- _Hinata quito delicadamente la tarjeta de las manos de Ino, y me la entregó._

-Hinata, este te queda perfecto, no necesitas otro- _le reprocho la rubia- _¿Acaso no te gusta?- _preguntó cruzándose de brazos_

-N-no es eso- _respondió _

-Escucha Hinata, velo de esta manera, si voy a acompañarte no dejare que uses ropa cualquiera y…- _la rubia me interrumpió_

-¿Tiene que vestirse para estar a tu altura?- _preguntó con repugnancia, su rostro delataba que estaba ofendida_

-No hubiera usado esas palabras, pero me parece una definición acertada. Y por cierto, si así lo quieres, puedes comprarte algo bonito, has ayudado mucho hoy rubia– _le dije a Ino en un tono de superioridad, ella solo me miró con desprecio_

-No se preocupe Sasuke, tratare de que no se sienta ofendido por mi apariencia- _soltó de repente en un tono venenoso, algo que nunca había visto que una mujer hiciera, al menos conmigo, y mucho menos ella, que siempre se mostraba tímida y frágil. –_En c-cuanto al dinero, le aseguro que le d-devolveré cada centavo, la gente pobre al menos es honrada- _dijo entre seria y tímida, asentí sorprendido y les entregue la tarjeta de nuevo, ambas se dirigieron a la caja a pagar el vestido. Sai se quedo a mi lado y se echo a reír de nuevo en cuanto estaba seguro de que ellas no nos escuchaban_

-Hinata no tiende a ser así- _dijo entre sus risas –_pero si hay algo que no soporta, es que hieran a sus amigos, en especial a Ino- _agrego al final_

-Como si me importara- _alegue yo –_Solo espero acabar con este maldito acuerdo y me alejare lo más lejos posible de ella- _Sai frunció el ceño y suspiro_

-Como quieras, pero…- _hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia algún punto, me voltee para ver donde miraba, Hinata estaba sonriendo muy dulce y cálidamente mientras Ino hacia una careta- _no creo que puedas resistirte a su sonrisa- _dijo en un tono calculador, casi pensaría que me estaba retando. Hinata e Ino salieron de la tienda con una bolsa y Sai y yo le seguimos. Hinata me entrego la tarjeta delicadamente pero podría jurar que trataba de hacerlo de manera brusca._

-Gracias por el préstamo Sasuke- _me agradeció Hinata en un tono seco_

-No hay nada que agradecer- _le dije conservando un tono frío_

-Supongo que tu ya tienes un traje para esta tarde ¿No?- _preguntó toscamente la rubia_

-Si- _le respondí _

-Ino, se nos hace tarde- _llamó Sai_

-Es cierto, Hinata, lo lamento, pero la reunión familiar es dentro de una hora, sabes que mamá odia que llegue tarde- _ella asintió con una mirada de comprensión –_Si necesitas algo llámame ¿bien?- _Ino se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Sai de un abrazo, ninguno de los dos se volteo a despedirse de mí._

-¿Ya desayunaste?-_pregunte sosteniendo la bolsa del vestido_

-Si- _contestó. _

-Oh- _dije involuntariamente. Fui un estúpido al creer que sería buena idea no comer nada para desayunar con ella… _

-¿Y tú?- _preguntó_

-También- _le conteste, pero mi estomago me traiciono, ella comenzó a reírse_

-Podríamos ir a desayunar si quieres, lo cierto es que solo tome una botella de agua, pero eso sumara más deudas de dinero a mi cuenta- _dijo en un tono de molestia, suspire._

-Escucha, si lo que esperas es que me disculpe no lo hare. Pero…- _esto era más difícil de lo que parecía…-_

-¿Pero?- _preguntó ella_

-Admito que tal vez fui un poco brusco con la rubia- _dije encogiéndome de hombros_

-Se llama Ino, no rubia- _contesto entre divertida y seria _

-Hinata… ¿Porqué Ino no termino de estudiar diseño de moda?- _una carrera definitivamente estúpida, pero si lo decía enfrente de Hinata seguro se enojaría_

-De eso hablas con Sai ¿Verdad?- _me gustaría agregar que también me amenazo, aun que tal vez eso no serviría de mucho –_ Danzou, el abuelo de Sai, es la única familia que él tiene, la salud de él es muy delicada por lo que en un descuido el podría enfermarse y morir- _hizo una pausa- _Cuando ellos se habían comprometido, Danzou siempre rechazo a Ino, tenía otras ideas de quien tenía que ser la mujer de su nieto, la primera: Las mujeres son solo amas de casa, ellas no tienen por qué estudiar- _dijo imitando la que sería la voz de Danzou _

-¿Y por que simplemente no lo ignoraron?- _pregunté_

-Pues, unos días más tarde Danzou enfermó, estaba muy grave, casi ni se movía. Una noche, cuando Sai trabajaba, hablo con Ino le pidió que las tradiciones de su familia se conservaran, "ese era su último deseo"- _dijo la última frase con un poco de desprecio- _Ino aceptó-

-¿Danzou murió?- _pregunté en un tono neutro_

-Pues no, está en un retiro en las vegas, hasta puedo jurar que se ve más saludable y que todo eso de que estaba enfermo fue una farsa. Pero Ino se niega a renunciar a lo que dijo. "Una promesa es una promesa"- _citó las palabras de su amiga con un tono triste al final_

-Hn- _bueno, tenía que darle créditos a la rubia, no cualquiera cumple sus promesas –_Vamos a desayunar- _cambie de tema, ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida -_¿A dónde quieres ir?- _realmente no me importaba mucho su opinión, eran asuntos de cortesía._

-Mejor elija usted- _se encogió de hombros. ¿Dijo usted?, ignorare eso._

-Vayamos a Burger King-_le avisé, nos dirigimos hacia el área de comida, por alguna razón las personas se nos quedaban mirando, no le tome importancia y fuimos hacia la caja_

-Bienvenido a Burger King, ¿Qué desea ordenar?- _me sonrió la chica supongo que coquetamente, no era fea, pelirroja, ojos café, cabello ondulado y algunas pecas, pero no estaba interesado, y parecía ser que había ignorado a Hinata, quizá con alguna esperanza de que ella fuera una desconocida y que estuviera haciendo fila… me divertiría con esto_

-Quiero una whopper y una coca cola ¿Tu qué quieres amor?- _abrase a Hinata y me miró confundida, note el rubor en sus mejillas. La pelirroja torció el gesto_

-Y-yo… lo m-mismo- _dijo ella desviando su mirada_

-Serán dos whopper y dos coca colas- _repitió la orden en un tono fastidioso, asentí –¿_Algo más?- _estaba a punto de responder cuanto sentí que alguien me observaba, no era como las miradas de curiosidad de hace raro, sentía que estaba cerca, me voltee y vi a un hombre, lo siguiente que vi fue el flash de una cámara, instintivamente abracé más fuerte a Hinata. No note quien me quito la gorra, pero vi como más personas se acercaban alrededor, y más luces comenzaran a bombardearnos._

-Señor Uchiha ¿Por qué estaba disfrazado?-

-¿Quién es ella?-

-¿Están comprometidos?- _vamos Sasuke, reacciona, una vez el tío Tobi me dijo algo sobre cómo evitar los medios, veamos…_

Flash Back

-¿Cuántos años tienes Susu?- _Listen up, turn it up & rock it out party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout this is real, as real as it gets I came to get down to get some fucking respect taking it back to hardcore level…_

-Quince-_ respondí quitándome los auriculares_

-¡Oh quince años!, recuerdo cuando yo tenía tu edad. Mi novia Kim, era tan…- _susp__iró nostálgicamente- _Susu ¿Alguna vez te he dicho de donde vienen los bebes?- _¡oh no por favor!_

-¡Tobi, ni se te ocurra contarle a mi niño sobre las porquerías que hacías en la preparatoria!- _grito mamá desde la cocina, Itachi solo reía mientras comía sus dangos._

Fin del Flash Back

_Espera eso no era…_

Flash Back

-Veras Susu, Ga-chan me ha pedido que te hable sobre cómo evitar los medios y todo eso. En mi opinión es algo estúpido porque tienes siete años, pero en fin…- _el tío Tobi es muy raro. Siempre pone apodos extraños: Sasuke= Susu, Itachi= Ita-kun, Mikoto= Miko-chin, Fugaku= Ga-chan. Y lo más extraño es que él se llama a si mismo Tobi, cosa que no tiene nada que ver con su nombre: Madara. Hn... (Nota mental: Preguntarle al tío Tobi por qué eligió ese apodo)_

-¿Hay una manera para poder evitarlos?- _pregunte_

-Pues sí... Huir- _me sonrió- _Cambiando de tema ¿sabes cómo hacer enojar a tu hermano en tiempo record…?- _(Nota mental: preguntarle a Itachi por que no le cae bien al tío Tobi) _

Fin del Flash Back

_Ok, en definitiva el tío Tobi nunca fue un gran apoyo para estas situaciones._

-S-sasuke, y-yo- _Hinata bajo su mirada, se veía arrepentida por haberme acompañado. Suspire._

-No te preocupes Hinata- _me encogí de hombros. Lo cierto es que ahora no podía huir. Estábamos rodeados. Tampoco podía mentir tarde o temprano se enterarían. Suspire con pesadez_

-¿Quiere dar alguna declaración Uchiha-san?- _al instante diez micrófonos me rodearon, yo asentí con una mirada neutro_

-Bueno, de momento solo preferiría decir quién es la hermosa mujer que está aquí a mi lado- _fingí una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –_Ella es Uchiha Hinata, mi esposa- _al instante gritos de euforia y emoción (sería la noticia del momento) invadieron el lugar, más flashes salían disparados hacia nosotros dos, al igual que las preguntas. Hinata seguía paralizada. Susurre a su oído un "sonríe", ella asintió ruborizada. _

-¿Cuándo fue la boda?-

-¿Hinata-san esperan hijos?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo?-

-¿Por qué se corrían los rumores de que Uchiha-san había tenido citas con seis mujeres diferentes en los últimos meses?-

-Lo lamento, es tiempo de que nos vayamos, tenemos otros asuntos que atender. Hasta luego.- _los medios siguieron rodeándonos hasta que llegamos a el estacionamiento, al fin pudimos respirar_

-L-lo s-siento- _se disculpó entrecortadamente_

_-_No tienes nada porque disculparte, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, debí advertírtelo-

-Sobre eso… ¿porqué no me lo dijiste…?- _pregunto tímidamente_

-¿Decirte qué?- _cuestione_

-Lo que eres…- _¿Lo que soy? –_Me refiero a que eres Uchiha Sasuke tu familia es dueña de una línea de centros comerciales, eres millonario. ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de eso?- _¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de persona es Hinata? Todo este tiempo pensé que enserio bromeaba con eso de "Sake"_

-Pensé que era demasiado obvio, y no es que sea engreído pero ¿nunca me has visto en la televisión?- _realmente está mujer era un caso ¿Quién no me conoce?_

_-_B-bueno, he escuchado algunas veces de u-usted, pero r-realmente nunca puse d-demasiada atención y…- _empezó a vibrar mi pantalón ¡El celular de Hinata!_

-Olvide dártelo- _dije entregándoselo_

-Descuida. ¿Bueno?- _preguntó- _¡Hanabi-chan! – _gritó_

* * *

Hey hola mi queridísima gente de fan fiction. Hoy fue un día muy agitado, xD ya me ven ligando con mis nuevos vecinos (ok, no) pero están guapísimos, no puedo pedir más *¬*

La canción que canta Sasuke en el flash back es "To be loved" de papa Roach

Y bueno, si soy sincera me sorprende recibir un review así: Esto es una mierda, no puedo creer que a las personas les guste leer este tipo de cosas ¡Por dios! ¿Quién se casa en una noche de bar? Seguro tu familia a de estar así de loca como para casarse con un extraño. Púdrete Haruhi Suou

No es que quiera decir: "Mi fic es perfecto, no debería recibir cosas así". En primer lugar estoy a siglos de que mi escritura sea completa. Pero me refiero a que recibo críticas y todo, pero no cosas que me insulten y mucho menos a mi familia o mis lectores. Pero en fin, si lo que quería era que empezara a gritar o llorar, pues no lo logro. Pero eso sí, no me gustaría volver a recibir otro review insultante de su parte. Repito, críticas o felicitaciones acepto. Pero nada que me ofenda a mi o mis lectores.

Fuera de eso, estoy muy agradecida por lo reviews, ya son 98 y estoy realmente sorprendida. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, el review número 100 contestaré la pregunta que desee siempre y cuando:

**-Sea de repuesta Si o No **(ejemplo, ¿Hinata está embarazada? Respuesta: No)

y…

-Que no me pregunta algo muy lejano a la situación en la que ahora están

Si el número 100 no hace pregunta **(cuya respuesta pueda ser de sí o no)** será el 101, y así hasta que alguien haga una pregunta xD

Lamentó mucho si no respondí el review de alguien, seré más responsable la próxima

Agradezco los reviews a:

Ren-Tohsaka

Mazii-chan

kierinahana

kaila maya the whater

Naomi-chan Uchiha (Tocaya ^^)

crhismas-machine (muchas gracias por el review, realmente me llegó)

Sairiko

AmayaOkami

layill

Girl-Darkness

Kikuta-Madaren

Yukinori-23

sakatomo-kirumi

Mitsukiisha: La verdad yo tampoco lo había pensado O.o … xD

Nekoko: Jaja, que bien que te haya gustado

TemaRiLand: ¿Es tu cumpleaños? En ese caso ¡felicidades!, espero que te guste el capitulo

Chijiru: gracias por el apoyo, igual no tomare muy en cuenta ese tipo de cosas. No me afectan

Fan de Suigetsu: Me alegra que pienses eso =D

Sor: Jaja, gracias

himeko6: Jaaja, bueno, en mi fic no será tan mala… o intentare que no lo sea xD

nekOo!!: Gracias por el apoyo ^^

sofitcard: Jaja, gracias por el review. Y pues si, tienes razón, todo lo hace por el acuerdo con Hinata, pero eso cambiará kukuku xD

**Fecha del próximo capitulo: 19 de febrero**


	6. Desastre de moda

"Desastre de moda"

_"Las mujeres buscan hombres que aun no existen así como los hombres buscan mujeres que ya no existen."_

Hinata POV

-Olvide dártelo- _dijo entregándomelo_

-Descuida- _no miré quien llamaba solo conteste- _¿Bueno?- _pregunté_

**-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado?- **_escuche una dulcecita voz al otro lado de la línea_

-¡Hanabi-chan!- _grité sorprendida_

**-Te he estado llamando a tu celular desde la mañana, pero no contestabas- **

-Bueno, han habido algunos detalles, así que… no he estado muy pendiente del celular- _le expliqué_

**-¿Qué paso?- **_me cuestionó en un tono de preocupación_

_Contando que me casé ayer con un multimillonario…- _Nada en especial, ¿En dónde estás?- _pregunté cambiando de tema_

**-Voy camino a Sunna, a dejar unos papeles, y después regresaré a casa- **

-Que mal que no pudiste pasar por Konoha- _me lamenté_

**-Estuve en Konoha, pasé por casa de Konohamaru, Moegi y Kiba. Quise quedar contigo, pero no te pude localizar- **_dijo decepcionada_

-Lo siento, es que he estado viendo vestidos para la reunión de hoy- _sin contar que también he estado aceptando la idea de que estoy casada_

**-Sí, que lastima que tu reunión es temprano, sino podría apresurarme y quedar contigo en algún café- **_dijo con un aire desanimado. Hanabi-chan estaba equivocada, la reunión es hasta más tarde_

-¿A qué te refieres con que es temprano?- _pregunté_

**-Pues eso, tu reunión es a la dos ¿no?, cuando estuve en casa de Kiba, Sakura y él me lo confirmaron- **_entonces… Sakura me mintió_** -¿Pasa algo?- **_preguntó notando mi silencio_

-No, nada, tengo que colgar, pero muchas gracias por llamar Hanabi-chan. Te quiero. Adiós- _me despedí_

**-Adiós Onee-san- **_colgué el teléfono y di un largo suspiro_

-¿Qué paso?- _preguntó Sasuke en tono neutro_

-Sakura me mintió, la reunión si cambio de hora, pero no es a las siete, es a las dos. ¿Qué hora es?- _espero que no sea tan tarde_

-Una y media- _contestó mirando su reloj. Por suerte aún estaba a tiempo, me pondría el vestido en algún baño público cerca y me pondría algún broche en el cabello, el evento era de media etiqueta, así que mi aspecto pasaría desapercibo sobre los demás._

-No hay mucho tiempo- _comentó Sasuke mientras me miraba de reojo. Supongo que hablaba de su traje_

_-_No te preocupes, puedo esperarte aquí para que vayas a cambiarte, n-no creo que t-traigas un t-traje a mano- _dudé unos segundos_ -¿o sí?- _el negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía levemente el ceño_

-No me refería a eso- _hizo una pausa- _creo que normalmente las… mujeres tardan mucho cuando van a una estética, bueno, eso es lo que yo tengo entendido- _dijo en un tono de duda_

-Y-yo no p-pensaba ir arreglarme, solo me pondré el vestido y algún broche que encuentre en mi mochila…- _me detuve en seco- _Un momento…- _¡Lo olvide!_

-¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó mirándome curioso _

-Olvide mi mochila- _contesté tratando de recordar en donde la había dejado_

-¡Solo es una mochila!- _¿solo una mochila?_

-No es cualquier mochila, es mi amiga y…-

-¿Hablas con objetos inanimados?- _preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, yo enarqué una ceja y el suspiró _-La buscaré y te la entregare después de la reunión. Pero ahora deberías ir a arreglarte, te lo dije una vez y no deseo repetirlo, pero tienes que ir bien arreglada si te voy a acompañar- _dijo con la misma arrogancia que antes –_Mi mamá…- _vaciló un poco al hablar- _mi mamá me dio la dirección de su estilista por si llegase a necesitarlo- _asentí mientras asimilaba lo que decía, solo había un problema en eso, no tenía suficiente dinero como para gastar en un estilista, además ya le debía dinero por el vestido_

_-_Sasuke n-no creo que yo p-pueda- _me interrumpió_

-Ni lo intentes, va por mi cuenta- _dijo autoritario, asentí de nuevo, después de eso no me volvió a dirigir palabra, subimos a su auto y fuimos hasta la estética, era una gran edificio gris con muchas ventanas que estaban adornadas con cortinas de un azul celeste con toques plateados a los bordes, tomé la bolsa y baje del auto. Sasuke estaba haciendo una llamada, no me atreví a interrumpirlo y entre al edificio sola, cosa de la que me había arrepentido al instante, todos se me quedaban viendo como bicho raro. Espere en unos sillones que estaban por la recepción con la esperanza de que el suelo de alguno forma pudiera absorberme o Sasuke entrara en mi rescate, pero dadas las circunstancias y el tono que usaba Sasuke con la persona con quien hablaba por teléfono, quizá la opción de que me tragara la tierra era más probable._

_Jugueteé con mis dedos sin atreverme a levantar la mirada, al menos no llamaba la atención como lo había hecho Sasuke hace unos minutos en la plaza, no estoy segura de que él se haya dado cuenta de que el 90% de las personas que estaban ahí lo estaban mirando, inclusive los hombres, lo cual... lo hace más raro. Por suerte a mi no me pusieron mucha atención pero ahora era diferente. Suspiré aliviada cuando al fin lo vi entrar, se dirigió hacia la recepcionista sin voltear su mirada hacia mí, trate de leer sus labios y entender lo que decía, aun que sabía que mi intento era patético. Me sobresalte cuando escuche un grito, voltee a ver a la persona que había gritado, la recepcionista me miraba perpleja mientras que hacía repetitivas reverencias en mi dirección, le saludé tímidamente con la mano y ella inclinó levemente su cabeza. Sasuke se giró y me miro de reojo esperaba que viniese hacia donde estaba pero en vez de eso salió disparado hacia la salida. Involuntariamente me encogí de hombros confundida. Espere unos minutos pero Sasuke no regresó. La recepcionista que hacía unos momentos había gritado se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba_

_-_Buenas tardes- _me saludó cortésmente_

-B-buenas t-tardes- _contesté sin levantar la mirada_

_-_Sasuke-sama me pidió informarle que surgió un asunto y tuvo que salir de inmediato, pero que asistirá a la reunión- _yo asentí, con razón salió disparado del lugar –_Por cierto, su estilista le espera. Segundo piso primera puerta a la derecha- _a continuación hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Supongo que Sasuke lo arreglo todo cuando fue a hablar con la recepcionista._

_Después de eso, dos horas pasaron increíblemente rápido, la estilista no había hecho muchos comentarios sobre que yo era la esposa de Sasuke, simplemente me sonrió y me pregunto cómo era el vestido, fue muy sencillo estar con ella, aun que tardamos más tiempo del que yo esperaba. Ya son las dos y media y ni siquiera me he vestido._

-Muchas g-gracias. ¿T-tengo que pagarle a usted? o…-

-Jaja, ¿Es una broma verdad? Sasuke-sama pagó por adelantado, si quiere puede cambiarse aquí, saldré un momento para que tenga privacidad- _antes de que pudiese decir algo la mujer salió de la habitación, suspire, una cosa era que me peinara, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que me maquillara, supongo que ya no podía hacer nada, conociendo mi suerte aunque tratara de quitarme el maquillaje algo haría que volviese. Me puse el vestido con cuidado de no mancharlo de maquillaje, hasta ahorita no me había visto en el espejo… ni deseaba hacerlo, tenía miedo de verme, si bien las palabras de Sasuke cuando dijo que "tendría que estar a su altura" eran arrogantes, tenía razón, nadie creería que alguien como yo estaba casada con alguien como él. Suspiré_

_-_¿Ya puedo pasar?- _preguntó la estilista_

-Si-_ le respondí_

_-_Wow, realmente se ve muy bien Hinata-sama-

-Etto… gracias-

-De verdad ¿no podría obligarla a verse en el espejo?- _preguntó sonriendo _

-Lo s-siento, además, ya voy tarde a mi reunión-

-Está bien, hasta luego y suerte-

-I-igualmente- _camine a un paso rápido hacia la entrada, no estaba dispuesta a acobardarme a estas alturas, antes de que pudiese salir la recepcionista me llamó_

_-_Hinata-sama, un taxi ya la espera. Es cortesía de la estética- _dijo despidiéndose con la mano_

_-_Gracias- _dije despidiéndome igualmente. Aborde el taxi y le indique que me llevara a el Instituto de Konoha, la reunión iba a ser en el gimnasio, el lugar donde pase muchas de las peores horas de mi vida. Cuando al fin llegamos me temblaron las piernas y sentí que empezaba a agitarme, estaba nerviosa, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría ahora, le agradecí al taxista antes de bajar y empecé a caminar realmente muy lento, no quería llegar, pero aun así no funcionó, las escaleras se habían terminado y yo estaba en frente de la puerta debatiéndome en huir o entrar. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para retirarme así de fácil, al menos tendría que hacer que Sakura me viera cumplir mi palabra, o la mitad de ella, ya que "mi esposo" no estaba aquí. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta, mis piernas solo me apoyaron para dar un paso, al instante me quede inmóvil, y peor que eso, todo el mundo me volteó a ver._

_-_¿Es Hinata?-

-Si es ella-

-¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¿Crees que se haya operado?-

"_Dios mío, respira, respira, respira ¡RESPIRA!" Al fin mi cerebro reaccionó y pude inhalar profundamente "Bien Hinata, ahora tienes que caminar al menos hasta llegar a un silla y poder desplomarte ahí. Respira, nadie te está viendo"_

_-_Hinata ¿Eres tú?- _preguntó una feliz Temari_

-Wow te ves bien cuñada- _sonrió Ten ten. Me alegraba de que el hecho de que no nos habíamos visto desde hacía mucho tiempo aun conserváramos nuestra amistad, que lastima que Ino y Sai no pudieran estar aquí. Al instante mis amigas se voltearon a ver a la persona que se acercaba._

-S-sakura- _saludé timidamente_

-Hola Hinata, lindo vestido- _por primera vez parecía sonar sincera, que raro._

-G-gracias- _contesté y para mi "buena suerte" llegó Karin_

_-_Aun que la mona se vista de seda mona se queda- _se burló Karin, Sakura pareció no entender lo que dijo pero igual se rió_

-Karin- _salude secamente_

-Y bien Hinata ¿Y tu marido?- _me preguntó_

-N-no pudo venir- _respondí bajando la mirada_

-Como lo pensé, no estás casada, y eres tan patética que te compraste un anillo solo para seguir con tu mentira- _dijo Karin señalando el anillo. Hasta había olvidado que llevaba esta cosas ostentosa encima, rayos, debí quitármela._

-Eso no es cierto- _salió Tenten en mi defensa_

-¿Ah no? ¿Has visto alguna vez a su esposo?- _preguntó Sakura, mi amiga no contesto nada- _Tomare eso como un no- _se rió por lo bajo_

-Piensen lo que quieran, no n-necesito dar explicaciones a personas como ustedes- _estaba dispuesta a marcharme pero sentí que alguien me sujetó del vestido._

-¿A dónde vas Hyuga?- _preguntó Karin jalándome_

-Suéltala- _gruño Temari_

-Está bien- _al momento de soltarme Karin quitó el refresco que estaba en las manos de Sakura y lo derramo en mi vestido _–Ups-

-Eres una zorra Karin- _gritó Tenten_

-Tal vez, pero no soy una vil mentirosa- _contesto_

-Que eso te enseñe a no mentir Hyuga- _se burló Sakura en un tono bajo para que no lo escucharan todos. Parecía que Karin iba a agregar algo pero algo la detuvo. ¿A dónde miraban todos? -_¡Oh por dios!- _gritó Sakura, todos volteamos a ver a donde miraban. Sasuke estaba ahí dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba. Después posó su mirada hacia donde estaba mi vestido._

-¿Quién lo hizo?- _preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos_

-No es nada- _respondí sacudiendo ligeramente la zona manchada de rosa_

-Oh, fui yo, pero fue un accidente, te prometo que te lo repondré Hinata- _contestó Karin Sasuke murmuró un "Hn", camino hacia los bocadillos, todo seguía en silencio y todos observábamos sus movimientos. Se sirvió refresco y regreso a mi lado, el sonrió con malicia e hizo ademán de tirarles el refresco a Sakura y Karin _

-Ah- _gritó Karin. Tanto ella como Sakura cerraron los ojos y esperé que algo pasara, pero en vez de eso Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se tiró el refresco encima del traje, le miré atónita-_

-Creo que ahora si combinamos- _bromeo él, tarde un poco en reaccionar pero le sonreí agradecida _-Hinata ¿Podrías presentarme a tus amigas?- _preguntó con cortesía, yo asentí_

-Ellas son Temari y Tenten- _dije ignorando a Sakura y Karin _

-Mucho gusto señoritas- _las saludó Sasuke_

-Igualmente, pero ¿quién es usted?- _indagó Temari_

-Tienes razón, no me he presentado, soy Uchiha Sasuke, el esposo de Hinata- _sonrió pronunciando dulcemente mi nombre. No pude evitar sonrojarme._

-¡Que mierda!- _gritó Karin -_¿Eres el esposo de Hinata?- _dijo lo ultimo más bien como una confirmación_

-Así es- _contesto el sin dirigirse hacia Karin, él me miraba fijamente. Casi podía leer en sus ojos las palabras "me lo debes"_

-Al fin encontraste a tu media naranja Hyuga, espero que la llama de su amor nunca se extinga- _esta fue la frase que rompió el ambiente, muchos rieron_

-Ahora es Uchiha- _le corrigió Sasuke_

-Lo siento- _se disculpó Lee, de nuevo comenzaron a reírse las personas que observaban la situación, otras volvieron a lo que hacían, otros más se acercaban a nosotros, preguntándonos cosas sobre cuando había sido la boda y otros detalles, Sakura seguía inmovil, vi como Temari les tiró refresco a Sakura y Karin, reprobé la acción con una mueca._

-Lo siento, supongo que yo no tengo modales- _las personas empezaron a burlarse, Karin se dirigió enojada al baño y Sakura la siguió casi como un zombi, parecía shokeada._

_Al fin después de responder algunas preguntas rápidamente nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. _

_Un castaño de cabellos desordenados se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estábamos._

_-_Las demás mesas están llenas ¿me puedo sentar aquí?- _preguntó, sonreí levemente y asentí. El se sentó y los tres no quedamos callados. Después de un silencio incomodo el castaño y yo reaccionamos._

_-_¡Tu!- _dijimos al unísono_

-Kiba- _lo reconocí_

-Hinata- _sonrió mientras se inclinaba para abrazarme –_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te ves… fabulosa- _me sonroje un poco por el comentario. Sasuke carraspeó- _¿Quién es él?- _preguntó mirando a Sasuke con recelo._

_-_Él es Sasuke- _dije presentándolos- _Sasuke, él es Kiba- ambos estrecharon sus manos

-Oh, es un amigo tuyo- _dijo dando un sorbo a su refresco_

-D-de hecho…- _Sasuke interrumpió_

_-_Soy su esposo- _Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido y empezó a toser, se estaba ahogando_

_-_Oh, ya veo. ¿Cuándo fue la boda? Me siento un poco ofendido de que no me hayas invitado- hizo un mohín

-Lo siento, fue algo privado, realmente no fue la gran cosa- _respondió Sasuke secamente_

_-_Bueno Hinata- _continuó Kiba ignorando a Sasuke- _¿Has visto raruto?-

-No, me quedé en el segundo capítulo dos de Sisepuede- _justo antes de que pudiésemos continuar llegó Sakura_

-Hola- _saludó _

-Lamento lo que hizo Temari, supongo que no fue agrede- _le dije_

_-_Descuida, no es importante, solo es un vestido - _dijo tomando asiento - _Pero wow Hinata, me sorprendió mucho lo de Sasuke, y en serio, lamento lo de tu vestido, debí haber detenido a Karin- _se disculpó en un tono de arrepentimiento_

-No te preocupes, como tú has dicho, solo es un vestido-_ le sonreí con comprensión noté que Sasuke me miraba con cierta sorpresa, casi fascinación, creo que estaba sorprendido de mi reacción _

-Amm Sasuke-kun- _llamó Sakura- _¿Por qué no baila?-

-A Hinata no le gusta bailar- _contesto encogiéndose de hombros. No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que acaba de decir, estaba al tanto de que estuve hablando mucho cuando estaba borracha (hasta el punto en el que Sasuke conocía el nombre de todas mis mascotas difuntas) pero pensé que no prestaba atención a todo lo que decía._

-Ahh, bueno, Kiba, vamos a bailar- _le ordenó Sakura, el asintió y se despidió de mi._

-No me gusta ese Kiba- _murmuró Sasuke_

-¿Porqué?- _pregunté curiosa, él desvió la mirada y suspiró_

–_hn, no nada- vi de lejos a Kiba y Sakura, parecía que discutían mientras bailaban, que raro. La música paró y se escuchó un regaño._

-¿No se suponía que estas casada conmigo? ¿Por qué le hiciste ojitos al Uchiha?- _todo mundo volteo a verlos_

-Eres un idiota K-kiba- _dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada, estaba llorando, salió corriendo del lugar y Kiba frunció el ceño debatiéndose entre seguirla o dejarla ir, supongo que escogió dejarla ir ya que se dirigió de nuevo hacía la mesa donde estábamos Sasuke y yo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Gracias a todas y todos los que me dejaron reviews, agradezco mucho su comprensión**

Y también gracias a mi más fiel lectora (nótese mi sarcasmo), mi queridísima Joki-chan xD (para que lo entiendan mejor) Lady Dark Joker, la malvada que me dejo el review:

Esto es una mierda, no puedo creer que a las personas les guste leer este tipo de cosas ¡Por dios! ¿Quién se casa en una noche de bar? Seguro tu familia a de estar así de loca como para casarse con un extraño. Púdrete Haruhi Suou

Si bueno, ella es una amiga y la muy perra (así nos llevamos) no me dijo que había hecho una cuenta en Fan Fiction, pero bien, lo bueno es que las cosas ya se aclararon

Los rivius xD (sí, me fije que dice rivius, lo escribí a propósito) Bueno, lamento decir que ahora no habrá contestación de reviews, perdí la lista que ya tenía y ahora no se cuales contesté y cuáles no, lo siento demasiado, la próxima contesto todos. (Aun que sean tres o cuatro XD)

Cuídense mucho

Coman frutas y verduras

Y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía


	7. Mudanza repentina

"Mudanza repentina"

_"La elección, y no la suerte, determina el destino_

Sasuke POV

-Eres un idiota K-kiba- _dijo la chillona mujer de pelo rosa con la voz quebrada, estaba llorando, salió corriendo del lugar y él "castañito" frunció el ceño debatiéndose entre seguirla o dejarla ir, supongo que escogió dejarla ir (y no lo culpo) ya que se dirigió de nuevo hacía la mesa donde estábamos Hinata y yo_

_-_K-kiba-kun, deberías s-seguirla- _opinó Hinata_

-La verdad estoy harto y, lamento lo que dije de tu esposo, espero que no te ofendieras- _se disculpó con Hinata, ella pareció no entender del todo lo que decía pero igual asintió. Después de un rato de que ellos platicaran (y yo me acabara todos los bocadillos de queso que habían en la mesa) decidí pararme para ir al baño, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero necesitaba estirar las piernas, es realmente aburrido quedarte sentado todo el tiempo sin hacer nada._

_-_Ahora vengo- _le avisé a Hinata, ella respondió con un asentimiento. Me dirigí hacia los baños, por suerte estaba vacío (y limpio), me metí en un cubículo y marqué un número, necesitaba arreglar unas cosas_

_**-**_**Ho…- **

-Sí, lo que sea, ¿pudiste hacer algo?- _pregunté_

**-No seas grosero tonto hermano menor. No, no logré convencerlos- **_respondió Itachi_

-Haz un esfuerzo mayor ¿quieres?, no creo que a mi esposa le guste dar una conferencia así tan pronto- _corrección: a mi esposa no le gusta ni siquiera hablar, se paraliza._

**-¿Y qué quieres que les diga?-**

-No lo sé, inventa algo, di que… ¡tengo conjuntivitis!-

-**¿y eso como arregla algo?- **_razonó_

-No lo sé, eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente- _admití_

**-Lo siento en el alma (la verdad no) pero ya no puedo hacer nada más- **_diablos, en mi vida le pido algo y ni siquiera puede resolver un asunto tan simple_

-Vamos Itachi por…- _sentí como_ _me inundaron unas nauseas_

**-¿Qué dices?- **_juraría que en este mismo instante el sonreía al otro lado de la línea._

-No nada- _dije arrepintiéndome, odiaba la sensación de pronunciar esas palabras, y lo peor, decírselas a él._

**-pues entonces que lastima porque…- **_¡Diablos!_

-¡por favor!- _grité_

**-Vamos, ¿fue tan difícil decirlo?- **_preguntó en un tono burlón_

-Es la primera y última vez que me oyes decir tales palabras- _le espeté mientras trataba de calmar mis nauseas_

**-Cómo sea, yo te aviso si pasa algo- **_me anunció antes de colgar la llamada_

_Espero que Itachi pueda arreglarlo, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado y no estoy de humor como para lidiar con más problemas.

* * *

_

_Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente, aunque tuve que soportar las insistentes miradas coquetas de las ex compañeras de Hinata, aun que fuera de eso, el chucho (el nuevo apodo que se ganó Kiba) se portó muy obediente y no fue tan aburrido como lo espere, Hinata intentó meterme en su plática con el chucho pero fue inútil, de verdad que estos dos eran unos otakus, aún así me dispuse a escuchar algunas de las anécdotas que contaban sobre sus días en la preparatoria. Parece que se divertían demasiado juntos y no sé si es mi idea pero creo que evitaron nombrar a alguien. Después de dos horas las personas comenzaron a marcharse, no sin antes pasar por nuestra mesa y despedirse, por alguna razón pensaban que compartía algún tipo de simpatía hacia ellos._

-Supongo que yo también me voy Hinata. Espero que Sakura no esté tan enojada como para tratar de envenenar la comida de Akamaru o peor aún… la mía- _tragó en seco- _Bien hasta luego- _se acercó a Hinata y le dio un abrazo, se despidió de mi con un apretón de manos (aun que parece que apretó un poco más de lo común) y se fue._

_-_Creo que también es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos- _le anuncié a Hinata_

-H-hai, p-pero me gustaría despedirme de algunas personas a-antes…- _hubo un largo silencio, parecía debatirse entre decir algo o solo irse- _m-me esperaras a-aquí o…- _suspiré algo molesto, supongo que tendría que acompañarla a despedirse de sus amigos, se vería mal que me quedara sentado esperando hasta que se despida. _

_Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia Hinata. La tomé de la mano y dejé que ella me guiara hacia sus amigos que por cierto, se veían aún sorprendidos por mi presencia. Por suerte la actuación de "pareja enamorada" terminó pronto ya que no había muchas personas de las cuáles despedirse. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al auto. Pude ver que suspiraba aliviada._

_-_Muy bien, ya hice mi parte del trato- _le recordé_

-Si, a-agradezco mucho que lo hicieras, p-por un m-momento p-pensé que no… llegarías- _asimilé lo que dijo y asentí, por lo que había visto solo había llegado un poco tarde, aun así, cuando entré al salón parecía que lo había hecho en un momento de tensión "el momento justo del drama" y aunque el vestido de Hinata estaba manchado, debía admitir que se veía muy bien, pero estaba seguro de que si se lo decía se pondría nerviosa o peor aún se desmayaría._

_Estar con Hinata era de alguna forma agradable, no habla nada, solo lo necesario y lo mejor es que no está enamorada de mi (me lo dejo muy en claro con el hecho de que ni siquiera se acordaba de mi nombre). Aun que ahora venía lo peor, presentarla a mis padres y no solo eso, fingir nuestro matrimonio durante un año y eso es algo que ella no sabía._

_-_¿Qué haremos ahora?- _por mi parte yo tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes aún así prefería dejar la decisión en manos de Hinata_

-N-no estoy s-segura ¿Cuándo v-vienen tus padres?- _preguntó_

-Dentro de dos días-

_-_Ya v-veo- _musitó meditando algo_

_-_Escucha, son las seis de la tarde, puedo llevarte a tu apartamento para que descanses y mañana podemos platicar que es lo que va a suceder-

-Está b-bien- _aceptó- _Es en el edificio Kabu Jougasaki - _me indicó, yo asentí, me acomode el cinturón de seguridad y puse el auto en marcha. _

_Maneje sin prisa, aun así trate de tomar todos los atajos que pude. Al llegar aparque el auto en frente de un abarrotes, examine todo el edificio con rapidez tenía un aspecto antiguo pero no decaído, el edificio no era muy popular y la calle no era muy transitada, de no ser porque conocía muy bien Konoha seguro no hubiera dado con el lugar tan rápido. Ambos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el edificio, noté que muchas miradas se fijaban en nosotros, bueno supongo que era inevitable, ambos íbamos vestidos con una ropa no muy casual que digamos y por si fuera poco había olvidado que los dos teníamos refresco encima de la ropa. Suspiré_

-¡No puede ser!- _exclamó con una cara de horror, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba la suya, en la acera estaban algunas cajas, había un sillón (que se veía muy viejo) una mesa con una silla al lado, un futon cuyas fundas se veían muy gastadas, también había algo de ropa (que había sido abultada en una esquina) y libros por todos lados, pareciera como si todo ese conjunto de cosas fuera pura basura _-Mis cosas…- _musitó casi perdiendo la voz_

Hinata POV

-Dios mío, ayer era el último día de plazo- _recordé. La casera me lo había dicho, me lo había pasado tres veces y me había advertido que ya la cuarta ni siquiera me avisaría. Comencé a tomar mis cosas desesperadamente ¿A dónde iría ahora? No podía molestar a Ino… de nuevo. Me sentía tan patética_

-¿No vas a llorar cierto?- _llamó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos, reprimí las lágrimas y negué_ –Supongo que no pagaste la renta ¿no?- _preguntó más bien afirmando_-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó en un tono más amable

-N-no lo sé- _musité con la mirada perdida. Era cierto ¿A dónde iría?_

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que vivir conmigo un tiempo- _dijo con molestia, pero a la vez como si fuera algo tan… simple_

-No, p-por supuesto que no, c-causaría muchas molestias y…- _me interrumpió_

-Escucha, por una parte es bueno, se supone que estamos recién casados, no es lógico que vivamos por separado además, seguramente los medios estarán ahora encima de nosotros, no será tan malo que nos vean juntos- _me explicó, pero aún no estaba convencida_

-¿D-dejarás que una extraña d-duerma en la misma c-casa que tú?- _pregunté perpleja_

-Ya hemos dormido en la misma habitación- _me recordó la situación incómoda de ayer_

-P-pero… ¿cuánto quieres que te pague?- _pregunté_

-¿pagarme? –_preguntó ofendido- _Vamos, no vas a vivir conmigo toda la vida, solo será por un tiempo, además recuerda que esto no es solo por ti, es por conveniencia de ambos- _recordó molesto _-Escucha, no hago esto por gusto, pero de alguna forma fue también mi culpa el que te hayan echado de tu departamento así que llamare una mudanza para que…-

-No, s-solo llevare algunas cosas, podemos meterlas en cajas y llevarlas en tu auto- _analicé rápidamente_

-¿Y lo demás?- _pregunté mirando todas mis cosas_

-Supongo que tendrá que ir a la basura, ya me estas dejando vivir en tu casa, y no quieres que te pague, creo que eso es suficiente para no querer estorbar-

_-_Está bien si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré- _dijo tratando de sonar indiferente-_ pero no puedes elegir tus cosas aquí en la banqueta, te levantaran una multa por invadir áreas públicas- _me explicó –_Llamaré a la mudanza para que se lleve todo y en la casa decidirás lo que desees conservar- _parecía que no me lo estaba proponiendo ya que inmediatamente saco su celular para marcar una mudanza._

_En lo que él hablaba me decidí a acomodar algunas cosas. La vajilla en esta caja, la ropa por aquí, mis documentos acá, obviamente no dejaría que la mudanza se llevase mis libros, eran muy valiosos para mí. En mayoría libros de ciencia ficción, esos son mis favoritos, tal vez tenía más libros que ropa, pero los libros me estuvieron acompañando a lo largo de mi vida (aun que no es como si estuviese muy vieja)_

-Ya está listo, la mudanza tendría que llegar al menos en cinco minutos- _me informo. _

_Si Sasuke fuese una persona normal pensaría que estaba bromeando con lo de cinco minutos. (Obviamente ser el dueño de más de treinta plazas alrededor del mundo no era normal) Pero últimamente intentaba apegarme a la idea de que mi vida ya no era normal, y tal vez nunca lo había sido._

-Gracias p-por esto Sasuke- _dije haciendo una reverencia._

-¿Podrías dejarte de formalismos? Estamos casados- _sonaba como una broma pero su rostro me decía que iba en serio–_Además hasta hace unas horas me hablabas con más seguridad ¿porqué el cambio repentino?- _mm tal vez tenga que ver porque descubrí que mi marido era multimillonario pero solo es una suposición –_Escucha, realmente espero que mi estado económico no influya en nuestra relación- _comentó… _

-¿r-relación?- _pregunté mis voz se escuchaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada_

_- _Los negocios, a eso me refiero nos ayudamos mutuamente- _me recordó_

-Claro- _musité_

_¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba? Lo único importante para ambos era la ayuda que nos estábamos dando, aunque no se cómo le pagaré el hecho de que me deje vivir en su casa, supongo que será el tiempo que su padre se quede en la ciudad… ¿Cuánto será eso? _

_-_Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará tu padre en la ciudad?- _le pregunté retomando mi trabajo con los libros, los comencé a acomodar en un caja vacía que me había dejado la casera, supongo que tendría que estar realmente agradecida por las cajas_

-Pues… ¿Te llevaras los libros en el auto?- _me había olvidado de preguntarle_

-Si no te molesta, lo cierto es que no confió mucho en las mudanzas, la última vez rompieron la mitad de mi vajilla- _le comenté _

-Está bien- _se encogió de hombros -_¿Te ayudo a subir la caja?

-Si- _conteste mientras acababa de guardar el último libro. Siento que algo más se me está olvidando, tenía que preguntar algo… bueno supongo que si es importante me acordare más tarde_

-¿Quieres esperar a la mudanza o nos vamos de una vez?- _me preguntó subiendo la caja de libros a la cajuela _

-¿S-seguro que serán cuidadosos?- _le pregunté por temor a mi vajilla_

-Más les vale, o eso les costará su empleo- _me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente espero que eso sea una broma, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien sea despedido._

_-_B-bueno, entonces vamos- _respondí. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, espero a que me sentara para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su asiento. Se puso el cinturón y yo le imite. Ajustó los cristales y después puso el auto en marcha_

-¿Te gusta la música?- _pregunto prendiendo la radio_

-No- _respondí, el me miro como confuso y la apagó –_si te a ti te gusta por mí no hay ningún problema- _le dije, el hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y puso su vista en el camino. Decidí hacer lo mismo. _

_Las personas miraban sorprendidas al auto. Yo no sabía mucho de autos (realmente nada) pero este auto se veía como uno de esos modelitos del año. No me sorprendería en cualquier caso. Sasuke podría tener uno jet privado en la cochera y seguro eso no sería novedad. En este momento estábamos por entrar a la colonia donde normalmente viven "las personas con un estado económico alto" para simplificarlo "Los ricos". Sasuke saludó a el portero y este abrió el portón (gigantesco portón) eléctrico. Estaba segura que llegaríamos a una enorme mansión con miles de mucamas atendiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle que Sasuke deseara y seguro tendría que tener un mayordomo llamado Charlie._

-¿Quién es Charlie?- _preguntó interrumpiendo mi tonta visión_

_-_¿P-pensé en v-voz alta?- _pregunté ruborizándome. Pareció querer reírse pero reprimió su sonrisa con una pequeña mueca, parecía no querer contestar, y prefería que fuese así._

-Llegamos- _anunció _

-¿Es e-esta tu casa?- _pregunté señalando la enorme mansión_

-No, es la de al lado- _dijo señalando la minúscula casa de al lado (De hecho la casa tenía tres pisos, pero comparada con la mansión…) saco un pequeño control que estaba en la guantera y oprimió un botón, la puerta de la cochera se abrió y estacionó el auto –_La mansión de aquí es de mis padres- _me comentó señalando la mansión de antes –_Yo quería hacerme independiente e irme del país a ocuparme de las otras sucursales, pero ellos no me lo permitieron.- _pulsó un pequeño botón rojo que estaba en el control y la puerta de la cochera se cerró, se quito el cinturón de seguridad, trate de hacer lo mismo pero este se atasco, el me ayudo presionando un poco el cinturón y se zafó._

-Gracias- _le agradecí. -_¿y qué hiciste d-después de que no te dejaran vivir s-solo?- _le pregunté con interés_

-Me ofrecieron vivir en mi propia casa mientras que fuese cerca de ellos y otorgarme el pleno mando de la sucursal de Konoha y algunas otras. Claro, jamás pensé que a esto se referían con cerca- _rió señalando la casa_

-Yo pienso que es bonita- _dije casi en un susurro_

-Lo es, pero es una basurita comparada con la mansión- _dijo saliendo del auto, me abrió la puerta y espero a que saliera. –_Toma- _me dio unas llaves- _¿Podrías abrir? Mientras yo bajaré los libros. Con la mediana abres la puerta principal-_ me limité a asentir recorrí el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y la gire hacia la derecha, escuché un pequeño "crak" que anunciaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Giré la perilla y miré a mi alrededor… jamás había pensado encontrar con algo como esto…_

-Sasuke ¿E-estas esperando algún niño? o ¿tienes algún complejo por los bebes?- _pregunte sorprendida_

-Pues no y no que yo sepa- _contestó_

-Pues espero que no te ofendas pero la decoración de tu casa es algo extravagante- _conteste prendiendo la luz de la sala, aun que no mejoraba mi visión sobre las cosas_

-¿A qué te refieres…?- _voltee a verlo, ya se encontraba a mi lado y con la caja de libros, Sasuke enarcó una ceja y suspiró –_Esto tiene el nombre de Mikoto por todos lados- _dijo algo resignado. La sala estaba llena de cosas para bebes, periqueras, cunas, bacinicas, juguetes (miles de ellos), ropa, demasiada ropa y más ropa._

-¡Ya llegaron!- _exclamó una hermosa morena que se encontraba en frente de mi_

_

* * *

_

Aunque me disculpe mil veces no hará que regrese el tiempo y continúe el fic. Pero lo voy a hacer porque merecen una disculpa todos mis ex lectores. Abandone mi fic pues rayos… una eternidad, ya casi se cumple el año y ni yo me lo creo. Se que no tengo perdón, pero por respeto a los y las lectoras que leyeron alguna vez este fic lo voy a continuar hasta acabarlo, lo mismo va a ser con treinta días con él. Son los únicos proyectos que acabaré y después de eso adiós a los escritos, no digo que dejaré a fan fiction por completo. Actualmente leo varios fics y no deseo dejarlos. Después de algún tiempo quizá vuelva a escribir, pero dentro de lo que tengo pensado ahora es que lo dejare por completo.

**Atte: Haruhi Suou**


	8. La familia Uchiha

"La familia Uchiha"

"_Uno no elige a la familia"_

Hinata POV

-¡Ya llegaron!- _exclamó una hermosa morena que se encontraba frente a mi, sus ojos se encontraba desmesuradamente abiertos y me sonreía plenamente, a continuación un hombre entró en la habitación, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Sasuke, alto, moreno, tez blanca ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma, pero su cabello era largo y recogido en una coleta, tal vez una versión de Sasuke de lo que se convertiría en unos años más._

-Hola hermanito- _saludó el hombre, supongo que él era Itachi (recuerdo que Sasuke había mencionado que tenía un hermano mayor) ¿pero quién era la morena que me miraba emocionada? ¿La novia de Itachi?_

-¡Sasuke!- _gritó otro hombre que ya se posicionaba en la escena. Supongo que él era Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, lo había intuido por su rostro que era similar al de sus hijos, tenía las facciones duras y unas mínimas arrugas por la edad, su voz era fuerte, como el tipo de personas dueñas de compañías multimillonarias, el tipo de persona que era él._

-Hinata, te presento a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, ellos son mis padres- _dijo haciendo un ademán para señalar a ambos. Sonreí hacia ambos y después dirigí mi mirada hacia Itachi que esperaba ser presentado, voltee a ver hacia Sasuke, no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, después de un largo silencio Itachi carraspeo –_Él es… bueno realmente no importa mucho- _dijo fríamente_

_-_Ella es Hinata, _mi _esposa- _me presentó, su sonrisa era de una persona feliz, justamente como se vería una persona recién casada. Por un momento podría creer que realmente estaba enamorado, aunque sabía que solo era actuación._

_Fugaku-san me estrecho la mano mientras Mikoto-san me abrazó, Itachi simplemente me dedico una ligera sonrisa. Los tres eran personas muy jóvenes pero no podía evitar pensar en lo joven que se veía Mikoto-san, con la edad que tenían sus hijos tendría que verse diez años mayor de lo que se veia_

-¿D-de v-verdad es tu mamá?- _pregunté incrédula_

-Sí, ¿Decepcionada?- _preguntó casi queriendo agregar un "yo también"_

-N-no, es s-solo que se v-ve muy j-joven- _contesté perpleja. Al instante me sonroje, últimamente se me hacia esta costumbre de pensar en voz alta_

-Definitivamente me cae bien, y me alegro de que seas tú- _me sonrió maternalmente y me abrazó de nuevo_

-Y-yo también m-me alegro de que sea yo- _supongo_

-Bueno, me refiero a que, estaba segura de que Sasuke le pagaría a alguna drogadicta, alcohólica o rubia operada para que se hiciese pasar por su esposa. Pero tú no pareces tener antecedentes así- _dijo riendo. _

_Bueno, yo no era drogadicta, alcohólica ni nada de eso, tampoco Sasuke me había pagado para hacerme pasar por su esposa, en cambio había hecho un trato con él para que nos ayudásemos mutuamente en parecer marido y mujer. Además de que él me había ofrecido un techo y comida. Él me estaba ayudando más de lo que yo podría pagarle. Y estaba dispuesta a actuar perfectamente como si fuera una esposa. Una esposa con un marido multimillonario que tiene una familia muy apuesta y que al parecer no envejece._

-Y bien ¿Dónde está ella?- _preguntó Fugaku_

-¿Ella?- _pregunté_

-Su hija- _respondió como su fuese demasiado obvio_

-¿H-hija?- _pregunté asfixiándome _–S-sasuke ¿Tenemos una h-hija?-_pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón. No mencionó que tendríamos una "hija". Aunque él parece igual o más sorprendido que yo sobre lo que le acababan de preguntar. La verdad es que su familia nos había dado una sorpresa (se suponía que tendrían que haber llegado dentro de dos días), y ahora nos estaban dando un paro cardiaco._

-Sasuke, mientras hablábamos por teléfono me dijiste que estabas ocupado atendiendo a una niña, te pregunte si esa niña era tu hija y me contestaste que si- _le recordó Fugaku_, _Sasuke le miró perplejo y rasco su nuca con cierto nerviosismo._

-Bueno, en ese momento yo…- _interrumpí con mucha vergüenza_

-L-lo lamentó, este m-malentendido es mi culpa- _dije haciendo una reverencia hacia la familia de Sasuke _–En el momento en el que u-usted y Sasuke hablaban por teléfono, yo le p-preguntaba si iríamos a u-una r-reunión a la cual n-nos habían invitado, él m-me contesto que sí. Y s-supongo que lo de niña se refería a mi- _traté de dar la sonrisa más sincera que pude._

-Oh, bueno, no te disculpes, la culpa es de Sasuke por colgarle a Fugaku antes de aclarar la situación- _Mikoto-san me sonrió algo desilusionada –_No se preocupen, quitaremos todas la cosas de bebé, las guardaremos para cuando nazca nuestra nieta-_¿n-nieta?-_ pero bien, ya prepare la cena ¿Quieren comer ya?- _preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, supongo que ella estaba segura de que diríamos que sí. Fugaku-san le siguió, pero Itachi solo se sentó en el mueble a nuestras espaldas, sentí su mirada posada en mí, seguro esperaba a que Sasuke y yo pasáramos antes_

-G-gracias- _agradecí en voz alta para que Mikoto-san lo escuchara._

_Volteé a ver a Sasuke para que me indicara en donde estaba el comedor, el comprendió y comenzó a caminar, supongo que quería que lo siguiera. Con algo de pena (mucha de hecho) le tomé de la mano. Me miró sorprendido y yo le sonreí algo sonrojada. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y seguimos caminando._

_Caminamos por un inmenso pasillo que parecía no acabarse, vi a varias mucamas salir y entrar de las habitaciones, al llegar al comedor en la silla principal estaba Fugaku-san, a su izquierda Mikoto-san, Itachi se sentó al lado de ella. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos a la derecha. Estaba completamente nerviosa, mi primera cena con los Uchiha y no estaba preparada. Ni siquiera estaba vestida para una cena, pareciera que fuera a ir a un bautizo o alguna comunión, y por si fuera poco tenía una pegajosa mancha rosa en mi vestido. Parece que lo único que seguía intacto era mi cabello._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos sirvieran la comida. Tenía ante mi alguna especia de crema de verdura que olía realmente exquisita. Volteé a ver mis cubiertos ¡para que rayos necesitaba tres cucharas dos tenedores y dos cuchillos! Dirigí mi mirada esta vez hacia Sasuke, solo para ver que cubiertos utilizaba pero fue inútil. A mi vista todos eran iguales._

_Me molesté conmigo por haber olvido aquellos modales que me habían inculcado cuando vivía todavía como Hyuga. Fruncí el ceño y tome la cuchara que me pareció más parecida a la de Sasuke, al instante el negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de su crema, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de mi nuevo problema. La solté y tome la siguiente, de nuevo volvió a negar esta vez decidida por la tercera cuchara la tomé bruscamente, y este cayó con un ruido sordo en el tazón, la crema saltó hacia mi cara. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa de lado, Itachi-san se echó a reír mientras que Fugaku hacía una mueca de entre disgusto y risa. Mikoto-san me miró amablemente y me tendió una servilleta._

_-_¿Estás bien querida? ¿Necesitas ir al tocador?- _me preguntó amablemente_

-Ah, no estoy bien, solo me salpique un poco- _sonreí a modo de disculpa. Se hizo un silencio incómodo parecía que nadie quería hablar, con mucha timidez trate de decir algo -_¿Usted hizo la crema?-

-Si, ¿te gusta?- _preguntó sonriente Mikoto-san_

-¿En serio? Esta deliciosa- _dije mientras hundía mi cuchara para tomar un bocado. Entonces se volvió hacer un silencio, esta vez Fugaku-san carraspeo para interrumpir._

_-_Y bien ya tiene rato que me intriga algo. Quisiera saber porque están vestidos así- _indagó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia nosotros_

-P-pues…- _tragué en seco y volteé a ver a Sasuke_

-Hoy fue la reunión de ex-alumnos de Hinata. El código de vestimenta era de coctel_- respondió Sasuke en forma cortés_

-¿Y porque la mancha rosa?- _preguntó Mikoto-san señalándonos. Esta vez conteste yo._

-C-caminábamos hacia una mesa y resbale un poco, accidentalmente empuje a Sasuke quien llevaba las bebidas- _dije mientras me sonrojaba. No podía decirles lo que en realidad había pasado, sería absurdo_

-Que desafortunado incidente…- _comenzó a decir Mikoto-san pero interrumpió Itachi._

-¿Y cuando se casaron?- _Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y voltee a ver hacia abajo- _Oh disculpen ¿pregunté algo incómodo?- _dijo mientras me veía fijamente, sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina, esperaba que hicieran este tipo de preguntas, pero no tan rápido_

-De hecho es una historia larga que nos agradaría contar, pero tendremos que posponerlo para otro día- _dijo Sasuke con calma –_hoy viene la mudanza a dejar las cosas de Hinata-

-¿Se está mudando apenas?- _preguntó Fugaku-san enarcando una ceja. Sasuke asintió_

-Sí, es la última carga, ya habían estado dejando sus cosas durante esta semana- _mintió mientras le daba una cucharada a su crema, entonces concluyó la conversación, nadie agregó nada más._

* * *

_Fue una tarde tranquila. Después de que Sasuke y yo nos hubiésemos cambiado de ropa (no era lindo traer refresco encima) descubrí que la mamá de Sasuke era una gran cocinera, y otras cosas algo no muy relevantes. Fugaku y Mikoto se fueron después de la comida (aun que prácticamente solo caminaron hasta la mansión de al lado), Itachi dijo que se quedaría un rato más (serían al menos unos minutos ya que era tarde). Sasuke me dijo algo como que llamaría a unas personas sobre su trabajo, así que solo estábamos Itachi y yo. Me senté en un frente de él esperando que me dijera algo, pero no fue así, recorrí mi mirada por la sala. Era grande y elegante, con paredes color…_

-No nos hemos podido presentar bien- _me estremecí al escucharlo_

-H-hai- _asentí mientras bajaba la mirada_

-Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, supongo que el ya te lo abría mencionado- _dijo en un tono amigable, yo asentí._

-Y-yo soy Hyuga Hinata- _me presente_

-Bueno, supongo que ahora eres Uchiha Hinata- _me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude evitar sonrojarme y desvié la mirada_

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke?- _me preguntó con una mirada curiosa_

-Bueno y-yo…- _¿Ahora qué?... _

_**Ding don-**__ ¡Genial! Alguien toco el timbre_

_- _¿M-me disculpas?- _pregunté dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta, la mudanza estaba afuera_

-Uchiha-san- _llamó el hombre con uniforme, me voltee pero ni Sasuke o Itachi estaban ahí. Oh, yo era Uchiha-san- _¿En donde dejamos las cosas?- _preguntó en un tono bajo_

-En la sala- _el hombre hizo unas señas a sus compañeros, un grupo de veinte personas salieron del camión, cada uno cargaba una caja, hasta donde yo sabía, en las mudanzas normalmente son dos hombres, como mucho tres ¿pero veinte? ¿Qué le hará Sasuke a estas personas?_

_Pedí que dejaran los muebles a fuera. Con mis cajas y las cosas de bebe todo se veía muy apretado. Sabía que no era necesario que siete hombres cargaran un pequeño sofá, pero ahí estaban siete hombres tratando de que llegara al suelo sin una molécula de polvo, al final antes de regresar a el camión todos hicieron una reverencia hacia mi_

-Uchiha-san, creo que eso es todo ¿Desea algo más?- _pregunto el hombre en un posición firme_

-No, eso es todo, g-gracias- _respondí amablemente, el asintió. Ahora se suponía que debía pagarle ¿no? –_Ah ¿C-cuánto va a ser?- pregunté, el hombre me miró sorprendido

-¿A que se refiera Uchiha-san?- _preguntó perplejo_

-D-dinero- _dije tímidamente_

-Oh, Uchiha-san, no es nada- _contestó el hombre, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. No sabía bien qué tipo de trato había hecho con el hombre, pero no deseaba preguntar, tomé la caja de libros (la más llena) y me dispuse a llevarla a la mesa. Acomodaría algunas de mis cosas de poco en poco_

-¿Qué es todo esto cuñada?- _preguntó Itachi cerca de mi oído, me giré sobresaltada y solté la caja de libros que inmediatamente cayó sobre el pie izquierdo de Itachi -_Auch- gritó

-¡L-lo lamento!- _me disculpe varias veces _–Iré por hielo, por favor siéntese- _dije mientras corría a la cocina, tomé un trapo y envolví un enorme pedazo de hielo, al regresar noté a Sasuke ya en la sala platicando con Itachi_

- Eso te pasa por andar de curioso- _se burló Sasuke. El mayor solo hizo un mohín_

-Itachi-san aquí tiene el hielo- _dije entregándoselo, el puso el hielo sobre su pie (ya descalzo) y puso una cara de relajación junto con un suspiro_ –L-lo lamento- _volví a disculparme_

-Descuida Hinata no duele mucho… ahh!- _gritó cuando Sasuke rozó su rodilla ligeramente contra su pie ya hinchado_

_-_Lo siento- _dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Noté que Itachi murmuraba algunas cosas hacia él, entonces cambió su semblante a uno de dolor y volteó a verme _

-Supongo que ya es hora de irse- _dijo mientras intentaba pararse, entonces trato de dar un paso y las piernas se le doblaron_

-¡Itachi-san!- _por suerte, Sasuke lo sostuvo antes de caer –_Apenas y puede caminar- _dije mientras veía su pie_

-Tienes razón, supongo que no podre manejar a casa, tomaré un taxi- _resolvió sonriendo –_mañana mando a alguien para que venga por mi auto- _asentí no muy convencida_

-Será mejor que te vayas ya- _dijo Sasuke en tono indiferente, Itachi lanzó un suspiro_

-Si, si, estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes- _dijo Itachi con la mirada perdida_

-Itachi-san ¿no le gustaría quedarse a dormir?- _pregunté sin pensarlo. Entonces me arrepentí por completo, mis mejillas se colorearon y bajé la mirada, era muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar eso, después de todo esta no era mi casa, y ni llevaba un día viviendo aquí_

_-_No quiero molestar Hinata- _dijo en tono de disculpa_

-Ya lo escuchaste déjalo ir- _agregó Sasuke aliviado, Itachi le volteó a ver con una mirada matadora, entonces cambió su expresión a una relajada_

_-_Pensándolo bien Hinata, no es tan mala idea. Gracias, creo que me quedaré- _dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Escuché un murmullo por parte de Sasuke, Itachi volteó a verlo._

-¿Ah…? ¿Dijiste algo otouto?- _preguntó_

-Nada, disfruta tu estancia- _dijo entre dientes_

* * *

Sasuke POV

**-Necesitamos los papeles. Los Uchiha prometieron que el contrato se haría lo más pronto posible y hasta ahora no vemos respuesta-**

-Disculpe, hubieron algunos percances- _me disculpé diplomáticamente_

**-¿Qué tipo de percance?- **_preguntó agresivamente la voz al otro lado de la línea_

-Perdimos el manuscrito del contrato- _expliqué un poco fuera de quicio _

-**¿Me puede explicar cómo sucedió eso?- **_oh claro con mucho gusto. Verá ayer me emborrache con una extraña y nos casamos y en nuestra "magnifica luna de miel" ella vomitó sobre el contrato, pero si quiere se lo doy así_

-Tengo una copia del contrato, lo único que se ha perdido son las firmas, mañana temprano podemos hacer una junta, renovamos las firmas y cerramos el trato- _ofrecí mientras tallaba las sienes de mi frente_

**-¡Bien!, pero tendremos que aumentar el porcentaje para nuestra empresa y cambiar algunas normas del contrato-**_me ordenó_

-Podemos discutir eso mañana en la junta- _le espeté irritado –_Hasta luego Sr. Akimichi- _dije colgando el teléfono. Di un largo suspiro y me recargue sobre mi silla. Este había sido un largo día, y definitivamente muy cansado. Tenía que tomar una pequeña siesta y…_

_-_Auch- _escuché un grito desde la sala. Salí disparado a ver qué pasaba. Itachi estaba viendo hacia su pie izquierdo con cara de horror. Y Hinata parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma_

-¡L-lo lamento!-_ se disculpó Hinata repetidas veces_–Iré por hielo, por favor siéntese- _dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina. Itachi obedeció y se sentó en el sofá. Dejo descalzo su pie y lo acomodó sobre la mesa. Caminé hacia Itachi, el me vio con cara de pocos amigos._

_-_¿Y ahora que hiciste Itachi?- _le pregunté mientras veía su pie hinchado_

-Solo le pregunté a tu esposa sobre una caja y me la tiró encima- _me dijo en tono inocente_

- Eso te pasa por andar de curioso- _me burlé. Itachi hizo un mohín. Hinata venía hacia nosotros con un trapo envolviendo un enorme pedazo de hielo_

-Itachi-san aquí tiene el hielo- _dijo entregándoselo, él puso el hielo sobre su pie (ya descalzo) y puso una cara de relajación junto con un suspiro_ –L-lo lamento- _volvió a disculparse_

-Descuida Hinata no duele mucho… ahh!- _gritó cuando puse mi rodilla contra su pié_

_-_Lo siento- _dije con una media sonrisa._

_-_Así que lo disfrutas Otouto, pues ya veremos cuanto te dura- _me susurró para que Hinata no lo escuchase entonces cambió su semblante a uno de dolor y volteó a verla_

-Supongo que ya es hora de irse- _dijo mientras intentaba pararse, entonces trato de dar un paso y las piernas se le doblaron_

-¡Itachi-san!- _gritó Hinata. Detuve a Itachi por los hombros antes de caer–_Apenas y puede caminar- _dijo mientras veía con lástima su pie._

-Tienes razón, supongo que no podre manejar a casa, tomaré un taxi- _dijo con su sonrisa falsa. Sabía que le estaba dando lástima a Hinata –_mañana mando a alguien para que venga por mi auto- _ella asintió no muy convencida _

-Será mejor que te vayas ya- _dije en tono indiferente, podía engañar a todos, a todos menos a mí. Lanzó un suspiro _

-Si, si, estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes- _dijo Itachi con la mirada perdida. Maldito actor. _

-Itachi-san ¿no le gustaría quedarse a dormir?- _preguntó Hinata. Volteé a verla sorprendida ¿¡Qué rayos! Vi como se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, parecía que se había arrepentido de decirlo_

_-_No quiero molestar Hinata- _se disculpó Itachi_

-Ya lo escuchaste déjalo ir- _agregué aliviado, Itachi me volteó a ver con una mirada matadora, entonces cambió su expresión a una relajada_

_-_Pensándolo bien Hinata, no es tan mala idea. Gracias, creo que me quedaré- _dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. _

-Maldito- _murmuré_

-¿Ah…? ¿Dijiste algo otouto?- _preguntó_ _mirandome con una sonrisa burlona_

-Nada, disfruta tu estancia Nii-san- _dije entre dientes_

* * *

Disculpen la espera pasaron miles de cosas pero aquí está por fin el capitulo

Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:

kaila maya the whater

fer-prilla

Ceres Dark

ale-prinz

Rociio uzumaki

layill

Nenene-s

starsolf

Lorss

Darkpink Angel

Yuri Akiza

Naomi-chan Uchiha (Tocaya)= Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste, como verás, Mikoto había intuido que Sasuke intentaría algo. Ya sabes, el sexto sentido de una madre ;) Gracias por comentar aún así, aun no estoy segura de porque no pueden comentar, ya van tres personas que me lo dicen, si el problema persiste por favor dímelo para ver que hago. Hasta luego

Aiko: Gracias por el review espero que te guste este episodio

monidex120: Me alegra que te guste el fic No estoy segura de que mi fic sea tan bueno como Haiiro No Shinju, pero el hecho de que lo pienses es un gran alago!

maribel teka: Aquí esta el episodio, trate de ponerlo tan rápido como pude. Espero que el fic te siga gustando tanto como ahora ;)

HoshiNoTsuya: Por favor no me lo agradezcas. Yo soy la que esta agradecida por que hayas leído el fic En este episodio se escribe el porqué la decoración de la casa de Sasuke. ¡Espero que te guste! Muchas gracias a ti!

Hitory-chan: Lamento mucho la espera u.u Espero que este episodio te guste, como ya mencione, trate de subirlo lo más rápido que pude. Espero que el problema no persista, ya otras dos lectoras me habían comentado que habían tenido un problema con dejar un review, hasta ahora no se con certeza que es lo que sucede, aunque tengo una vaga idea de porque ocurrió. Si el problema persiste por favor dímelo. Muchas gracias!

hinamel: Dentro de lo que tengo pensado es así u.u. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

ayamealice: ¿Te gusta? ¡Genial! Si eso de que dijese lo que pensara se me ocurrió mientras escribía XD ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Encuentro

"Encuentro"

Hanabi POV

Sunna 9:45 am

-Firma aquí también- _le pedí mientras le pasaba el documento_

-Espero que este sea el último- _dijo con cansancio_

-Lo es- _afirmé mientras guardaba las demás hojas en un folder_

-Necesito un cigarro- _dijo mientras rebuscaba la cajetilla dentro los cajones de su escritorio_

-No mientras que yo esté aquí- _le advertí. Me dirigió una mirada fría y después suspiró._

-Bien- _se resignó_- ¿Fuiste a Konoha?- _dijo cambiando de tema_

-Si, visite a viejos amigos- _dije mientras sonreía_

-¿La viste?- _me preguntó con interés_

-No, no pude verla- _confesé sin más_- Ninguna tuvo tiempo

-Ah- _musitó mientras desviaba la mirada al techo de su despacho. _

-Ella está bien- _dije mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro_

-Lo sé- _respondió esta vez con un tono de impaciencia_- deberías decirle que aun sigo vivo- _dijo con un tinte de tristeza_

-Créeme que cuando salimos apenas y mueve los labios. A veces siento que hablar con ella es como hablarle a la pared- _traté de bromear pero Gaara no sonrió, simplemente bajo la mirada_

-No la he visto desde hace un año- _se lamentó_- el estúpido trabajo no me deja salir de aquí- _gruñó mientras cerraba los ojos_

-¿Qué tal si te escapas mañana y nos vamos a Konoha?- _le ofrecí_

-¿No se enojará tu padre?- _preguntó, podía ver en sus ojos que mi idea se le hacía bastante tentadora_

-Llega la próxima semana, con más razón deberíamos aprovechar-

-No lo sé- _dudó_

-Vamos, tú eres el jefe, di que tienes que firmar algo en Konoha- _le sugerí_

-Está bien, saldremos mañana por la mañana- _dijo por unos instantes con una sonrisa traviesa que de inmediato desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca –_pero regresaré temprano, aún tengo que firmar papeles- _nunca cambia…_

-Gaara-sama- _llamó su secretaria mientras abría la puerta de la oficina con temor_

-¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó Gaara en tono formal_

-¿Tiene una llamada?- _contestó tímidamente_

-Te dije que no recibieras llamadas mientras que estoy firmando contratos- _le regañó_

-No es para usted- _negó-_ es para la señorita Hanabi-

-¿Quién es?- _pregunté_

-Shion-san- _respondió mientras me tendía el teléfono. Contesté_

-¿Qué pasa Shion?-

**-Hanabi ¿Hay una televisión en donde estas?- **_preguntó rápidamente_

-Si ¿Por qué…?-

**-Préndela, pon el canal de noticias- **_ordenó. Tome el control de la T.V. y la prendí_

-¿Qué ocurre?- _preguntó Gaara_

-No lo sé- _respondí mientras cambiaba de canal. _

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…_

-¿Quiere dar alguna declaración Uchiha-san?- preguntó el reportero al apuesto hombre de tez clara y ojos azabache

-Bueno, de momento solo preferiría decir quién es la hermosa mujer que está aquí a mi lado- _decía el hombre quien se veía realmente feliz abrazando a una morena de cabello largo azulado y ojos perla. __ –_Ella es Uchiha Hinata, mi esposa- _al instante gritos de euforia y emoción se escucharon de fondo. La morena se veía tan sorprendida como las misma personas a su alrededor, hasta que el hombre se le acercó y le susurró algo que pareció ser un cumplido, la mujer entonces sonrió tímidamente sin saber a dónde mirar._

_La televisión se apago después de esa última escena, voltee a ver a Gaara quien tenía el control en la mano, había sido demasiado para él y también… para mi_

Sasuke POV

-No te acostumbres Itachi, solo es por hoy- _le advertí mientras le ayudaba a subir las escaleras. El me sacó la lengua y soltó una risita estúpida_

-Eres muy grosero con tus huéspedes, no hay remedio siempre has sido así- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros- _naciste con el alma de un viejo ermitaño-

-Sabes que puedo dejarte caer ahora mismo ¿verdad?- _le amenace. El suspiró en respuesta_

-Como si te atrevieras- _bufó. Sonreí diabólicamente y deje que resbalaran sus brazos inmediatamente él se puso en pie._

_-_¡Casi me matas!- _gritó molesto_

-Estúpido Itachi ¡puedes caminar!- _gruñí_

-Nunca dije que no pudiera- _se excusó sonriendo_

-Llevabas diez minutos en mi espalda ¿y no se te ocurrió decir algo?- _le pregunté_

-Quizá cuando llegáramos a la habitación…-

-No tienes remedio- _solté con desdén_

-¿A dónde vas?- _me preguntó_

-Puedes caminar, sigue tu solo- _respondí tajante_

-Oh, vamos otouto llévame en tu espalda- _pidió burlonamente_

-Muérete- _le espeté_

-Que maduro eres. Vamos, al menos dime que habitación es- _insistió_

-Bien te acompaño, pero no te llevaré en mi espalda- _seguimos escaleras arriba y llegamos a la habitación_

-Porque tengo que dormir aquí- _preguntó indignado_

-¿Quieres dormir en la sala?- _no era tan mala mi idea_

-Arriba esta una habitación mejor que esta- _respondió_

-No te daré mi habitación- _dije mientras fruncía el seño_

-¿Qué tal la de al lado?- _dijo tratando de persuadirme_

-Hinata dormirá ahí- _respondí por inercia. Entonces, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho_

-Pensé que dormirían en la misma habitación, después de todo están casados- _¡diablos!-_Parece que _Susu _tiene _algo _que contarle a su Onii-chan ¿no?- _canturreó infantilmente_

-Vuélveme a llamar así y te haré dormir en el baño- _le aseguré_

…

**Día 2**

…

_Me levanté de mala gana. Vaya día que había tenido ayer. Y lo peor es que todo esto apenas comenzaba. Decidí asearme antes de bajar. _

_Cuando llegue a la cocina Lena ya estaba ahí junto con Itachi, que ya estaba desayunando_

_-_¿No gustas Otouto?- _preguntó Itachi sonriente. Desvié la mirada molesto, aún me dolía la espalda por haberlo cargado ayer_

-¿Le sirvo pan francés Sasuke-sama?- _preguntó Lena amablemente_

-Hn- _contesté. Lena asintió y me pasó un plato_

-¿En dónde está Hinata?- _preguntó Itachi_

_-_Durmiendo- _contesté restandole importancia. Limpió levemente su boca con una servilleta y se puso en pie, aún masticando el último bocado que había dado -_¿A dónde vas?- _le pregunté_

-Llamaré a mi cuñada- _respondió como si fuera bastante obvio_

-No te preocupes yo la despierto- _dije a regañadientes-_ Además se supone que no puedes caminar mucho ¿no?-

-Wow ¿¡Qué te parece! Parece que mi pie sanó rápidamente- _dijo en falso tono de euforia_

-Idiota- _murmuré._

_Caminé hasta llegar a su habitación. Toqué un par de veces, supongo que estaría dormida. Entre silenciosamente, la vi dormir plácidamente._

-¡Mm, aléjate de mi pingüino!- _gritó Hinata mientras giraba en su cama. Dio un par de vueltas hasta quedar a la orilla – _Ni creas que te voy a dar mi maní- _musitó haciendo un ademán de lucha, haciendo esto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su cama. Se supone que tendría que ayudarla a pararse pero… nah. Estoy seguro de que ella se las arreglará bien sola –_mm diablos ¿en dónde estoy? – _preguntó con los ojos entre abiertos_

_-_¿Qué? ¿Te quitó el maní el pingüino?- _pregunté ocultando mi sonrisa_

-L-lo siento, no e-estoy acostumbrada a d-dormir en una c-cama… bueno n-normalmente duermo en un futón – _explicó rápidamente mientras se sobaba la frente_

-¿Estás bien?- _le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano. La tomó y se recargó para pararse_

_-_He estado m-mejor- _admitió encogiéndose de hombros_

_-_Vaya forma de empezar el día- _me burlé. Ella se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza _-Ya está el desayuno- _le avisé_

-Bajo a-ahora- _contestó aún sonrojada. _

_Salí de la habitación y regrese a la cocina. En cuanto entré Itachi me volteó a ver divertido y Lena avergonzada. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Itachi soltó una risita estúpida_

_-_¿Qué te da tanta gracia?- _pregunté fríamente_

-Oh, nada importante.- _dijo divertido. En ese instante Hinata entró a la cocina-_ Solo le platicaba a Lena que ya que tardaban mucho y supuse que tu y Hinata se estaban "dando los buenos días" ya sabes, los recién casados suelen ser muy afectuosos- _dijo lo último con malicia. Volteé a ver a Hinata, se había ruborizado. _

-Ah, Hinata-sama ¿Quién un poco de pan francés? o ¿desea comer alguna otra cosa?- _preguntó Lena tratando de aligerar el ambiente_

-E-e-el pan esta b-b-bien gracias- _contestó aún roja. Se notaba mucho su nerviosismo_

-¿Desea acompañarlo con café o té?- _le preguntó Lena amablemente. Hinata comenzaba a recuperar un poco su color natural_

_-_Un té e-estaría bien, g-gracias- _sonrió - _P-pero etto… ¿quién es usted?- _preguntó Hinata_

-Discúlpeme, ha sido muy grosero de mi parte no presentarme. Mi nombre es Belmont Lena, soy la ama de llaves. Por favor cualquier cosa que deseé solo dígamelo-

-Eh, g-gracias Belmont-san-

-Solo Lena, así está bien. Si me permite-

-H-hai Lena-san-

-Hinata. Tengo que ir al trabajar. Regresaré a eso de las tres de la tarde ¿Estarás bien?- _le pregunté_

-Eh, s-sí- _respondió algo contrariada_

-Si necesitas salir puedes pedirle a Lena que te llame una limosina aunque creo que lo mejor ahora sería algo más discreto- _ella asintió tímidamente. Supongo que ella odiaría viajar en limosina de cualquier forma_ -Itachi, quiero suponer que piensas irte en cuanto termines de desayunar- _el me volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos_

-¡Vaya, se nota que te encanta que este en tu casa! Pero no supones mal. Tengo algunas cosas pendientes. Creo que no nos veremos hasta dentro de unos meses así que quizá venga mañana a despedirme- _zanjó el asunto con un sorbo a su café_

-Bien, me voy- _me acerque más a Hinata para susurrarle al oído-_ Por favor. No te metas en problemas- _le dije. Ella asintió sonrojada. En estos momentos lo que menos necesitábamos era más escándalo sobre nuestro matrimonio_

-¿los ves Lena? ¡Son unos tortolitos sin remedio!- _dijo Itachi con sorna_

Hinata POV

_Hacían ya cinco minutos desde que se había ido Sasuke. Aun seguía desayunando. Jamás había probado el pan francés, pero estaba que este era el más rico que jamás comería_

-Debo irme cuñada, regresaré mañana- _dio un último sorbo a su café y lo dejo la tasa sobre la mesa _-nada de Sake ¿bien?- _dijo esto último riéndose. Le mire sorprendida deje caer el bocado que llevaría a mi boca –_Es solo una broma cuñada, solo no te portes mal y si lo haces llámame hace tiempo que no me divierto- _sonrió infantilmente. Antes de irse se despidió de Lena_

-¿Qué desea hacer hoy Hinata-sama? Si desea salir podría llamar al chofer-

-Eh, no planeaba hacer algo especial hoy. Bueno, de hecho tengo que ir a trabajar eso si no me han despedido aún- _comenté con temor. Este sería mi doceavo empleo perdido. No tenía ganas de otro fracaso_

-¿Trabajo? Si no es mucha indiscreción mi pregunta ¿de qué trabaja Hinata-sama?-

-Pues, s-soy cajera en el s-supermercado de U.C-

-¿C-cajera?- _preguntó con la quijada desencajada- _¿¡Y cómo es que Sasuke-sama la ha dejado seguir con ese empleo! Usted es dueña de esa plaza ¡no puede trabajar de cajera ahí!- _mi estómago se revolvió ¿dueña? ¿Dueña de qué? ¿De una plaza comercial? O claro suena muy fácil_

-No lo había visto de e-esa manera-_ admití –_Entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a recoger mis cosas y presentar mi renuncia- _tragué en seco. ¡Muy bien Hinata! Otro trabajo perdido_

_-_Si usted lo desea así llamaré al chofer. Aunque bien podría llamar a alguien para que haga todo ese movimiento- _negué suavemente. Quería hacer esto de forma discreta además de que trataría de buscar empleo en otro lugar que no tuviera nada que ver con el nombre Uchiha –_Estaba bien Hinata-sama avisaré al chofer supongo que subirá a cambiarse- _¿cambiarme? ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa que traigo puesta?_

-Eh c-claro- _respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Bien, sabía que no hacia las mejores combinaciones pero mi ropa no estaba tan mal… bueno Ino había intentado quemarla un par de veces pero ella tendía a exagerar las cosas. _

_Entre a mi habitación improvisada. Creo que esta habitación solo es más grande de lo que era mi departamento. Aunque no estaba muy sorprendida. Sabía muy bien lo que podía hacer el dinero y lo que las personas hacían por el._

-Ya he llamado al chofer Hinata-sama. Puede irse cuando deseé. ¿Necesita ayuda para algo? ¿Quiere que llame a las modistas?- _¿modistas? _

_-_No estoy bien. G-gracias- _solo me pondría un suéter encima y ya. Bajé las escaleras. Y vi el auto. _

_Bien un camaro no era lo que yo definiría como discreto. Pero supongo que era mejor que una limosina._

-¿A dónde desea ir Hinata-sama? -_ ¿Cómo es que todos sabían mi nombre?_

-A la plaza U.C. p-por favor- _el chofer sonrió. Tendría unos cuarenta años y tenía una apariencia bastante amable. Lo mejor fue que no intento preguntarme nada de mi apresurado matrimonio. No hablo hasta que llegamos_

-¿Quiere que la espere? También puede llamarme cuando termine si así lo quiere-

-Creo que será mejor que yo lo llame. No estoy s-segura de cuanto tarde- _admití_

-Está bien. Tomé esta es mi tarjeta- _tomé la tarjeta. El se despidió antes de irse. _

_Entre a la plaza. Todo parecía seguir normal. Caminé lo más discretamente que pude. Supongo que estaba exagerando mucho. Siempre pasaba desapercibida sin esforzarme. Todo iba muy bien hasta que…-_

-Disculpe- _llamó una voz varonil. Sentí los nervios a flor de piel. -"No voltees Hinata" "No voltees" – me repetí mentalmente –_Disculpe señorita tiene la hora- _me preguntó de forma desinteresada_

_-_C-cuarto p-para las doce- _respondí con la mirada gacha_

-¿Disculpe?-

-Cuarto para las doce- _repetí esta vez volteándolo a ver. Un flash salió disparado directamente a mi rostro. Por un momento llegue a pensar que me quedaría ciega_

-Oh no- _me lamenté_

Hanabi POV

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar?- _pregunté en tono impaciente_

_-_Una media hora señorita- _respondió el copiloto –_Quizá un poco más necesitamos que nos den permiso para aterrizar-

-¡Por supuesto que les darán permiso para aterrizar! ¿Con quién cree que está hablando? Solo diga que Hyuga Hanabi esta abordo-

-Claro señorita- _respondió un poco intimidado el piloto _

-Tranquila Hanabi- _dijo Gaara con molestia_

_-_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- _pregunté sorprendida -_¡Mi hermana se casó! Y yo ni tengo la menor idea de quién es ese imbécil-

-Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Su compañía es una de las afiliadas con la nuestra-

-¿Y cómo es que termino casado con Hinata?- _pregunté con los brazos en jarras_

-No lo sé. Y por favor deja de gritar te escucho perfectamente no tienes que estar…-_ le interrumpí_

-¡Discúlpame! Quizá estoy exagerando pero mi hermana…-_ esta vez el me interrumpió_

-Yo también estoy furioso si eso es lo que necesitas escuchar. Esto es lo primero que sé de ella desde hace un año. Créeme que me siento peor que tú- _su voz sonaba afligida_

-Lo siento Gaara- _me disculpe avergonzada. El no respondió nada, solo desvió su mirada hacia la ventada_

-Disculpe señorita. Estamos entrando a Konoha hemos solicitado el permiso así como usted lo ordenó. Estaremos en tierra firme en menos de veinte minutos-

-Muy bien. Gracias y disculpe mi trato anterior-

-Descuide señorita estamos para servirle-

Kiba POV

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que me dirijas la palabra?- _pregunté tocando la puerta de mi habitación_

-Te odio- _fue lo único que alcance a oír_

-Bien, eso ya es un progreso- _dije encogiéndome de hombros _–Por favor. Somos adultos. ¿Podríamos discutir esto como dos personas civilizadas?- _pregunté, espere pero no recibí ninguna respuesta –_Esta bien, si quieres seguir así es tu problema pero necesito cambiarme de ropa- _y otra vez silencio -_ ¡Necesito ir a trabajar!- _más silencio –_Si no trabajo no tendremos dinero ¿ya lo entiendes?- _esta vez después del silencio la puerta se abrió. Sakura salió con dos maletas en las manos_

_-_Me voy a casa de mi madre- _dijo con ira_

-¿no quisieras reconsiderarlo? Tu madre no vive muy cerca que digamos-

-Me da igual. No intentes detenerme-

-Sakura…-

-¡Te dije que no me detuvieras!-

-No lo haré pero ¿podrías devolverme mi tarjeta? Ayer no pude comprar la comida de Akamaru y…- _oh dios ¿Qué acabo de hacer? la regué_

-Quizá el divorcio no sea tan mala idea- _dijo con una mirada petulante. Podía ver a través de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de explotar_

_-_Sakura yo lo…- _mi celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente- _Solo espera un minuto ¿quieres?- _ella desvió la mirada molesta pero asintió _-¿Diga?

**-Kiba, necesito tu ayuda- **_dijo Hanabi de forma autoritaria_

-Claro pero ¿en donde se supone que estas?- _pregunté sorprendido_

-¿Quién es?- _preguntó Sakura. Hice caso omiso_

**-Estoy en el aeropuerto. Necesito ir a ver a Hinata- **

-Claro pero quizás no sea lo mejor, ahora se acaba de casar con un tipo que…-

**-¡Dios mío! ¡tú también lo sabías! Y no me dijiste nada- **_me acusó estrepitosamente_

-Yo no sabía nada. Yo me enteré ayer en la reunión- _me excusé_

-¿Quién es?- _repitió Sakura más enojada que antes. Ella no era una tonta. Seguro que sabía que era Hanabi_

**-¿Podrías venir por mi? Necesitamos un transporte discreto- **_pidió esta vez con desesperación. Un momento…_

-¿Necesitamos? ¿Tú y quien más?- _pregunté con cierto enojo. Espero que sea Shion o alguna de sus acompañantes…_

-Me largo Kiba- _dijo Sakura mientras arrastraba sus maletas fuera de la casa_

-¡No espera Sakura…!- _dije pero me detuve en seco. No me gustaba la respuesta que había oído_

**-Gaara vino conmigo- **

-Lo siento…- _Hanabi…_

Hanabi POV

**-Lo siento Hanabi, pero no puedo ayudarte esta vez. Primero está mi esposa espero que lo entiendas-**_aquella voz no era la voz que yo conocía. Esta voz estaba llena de desprecio y traición_

_Me quedé helada. No sabía que responder_

-N-no, está bien- _titubeé-_ Gracias Kiba. Nos vemos después- _no recibí ninguna respuesta. El ya había colgado_

-¿Y bien?- _preguntó Gaara_

-Eh m-mi amigo ha tenido una c-cosa de último momento y no p-podrá… ayudarnos- _dije entrecortadamente_

-¿Estás bien Hanabi?- _preguntó posando su mano sobre mi hombro –_te vez pálida-

-Estoy bien es solo que… tantas horas de vuelo me dejaron exhausta- _mentí_

-No te preocupes. Relájate. Yo buscaré quien nos lleve a donde Hinata-

-Gracias-

Sasuke POV

-¿Lena?-

**-Sasuke-sama ¿a qué se debe su llamada?-**

-Quería sabes si todo estaba en orden-_ pregunté_

_-_**Pues, si…**- _respondió Lena_

-¿Hay algo que debería saber Lena?-

**-Bueno, Hinata-sama ha salido- **_dijo con inocencia_

-¿A si?- _pregunté_

**-Dijo que iría a la plaza U.C. para renunciar a su trabajo- **_¿¡Qué!_

-¿trabajo? – _no recordaba nada de un trabajo_

-**¿No lo sabía usted? Hinata-sama trabaja de cajera en el supermercado**-

-¡Diablos!- _me lo hubiese dicho yo hubiese hecho todos los tramites- _Gracias Lena- _solo espero que aun no la hayan visto…_

Hinata POV

_Yo sabía muy bien que los medios eran algo terrible. Solo que no recordaba que tan atemorizantes podían llegar a ser_

-¿Es cierto que usted es prima segunda de Uchiha Sasuke?-

-¿Por qué no habían anunciado su compromiso?-

-Usted trabajaba de cajera aquí. ¿Así fue como conoció a Sasuke?-

-Es cierto que solo va tras la fortuna Uchiha-

-Mis fuentes me acaban informar de un detalle de último momento. ¿Puede ser que usted sea hija de Hyuga Hiashi? Líder de aerolíneas Hyuga- _no por favor_

_¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo esto?_

_Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí alguien me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó. Conocía muy bien este aroma. Esta persona. No intenté deshacerme del abrazó. Ahora solo quería huir_

_-_¿Estás bien Hinata?-_ me preguntó Gaara, estaba muy cerca de mí. Le fruncí el ceño. No me agradaba su aliento. Apestaba a cigarro. El sonrió al darse cuenta de mi gesto_

-¡Hinata!- _gritó Hanabi corriendo hacia mí. Gaara me soltó para dejar que mi hermana me abrazara. _

-¡Es Hyuga Hanabi, la heredera de aerolíneas Hyuga!-

-¿Hinata?- _llamó una voz entre la multitud. Todos se abrieron paso para dejarlo pasar. Se poso frente a mí y susurro a mi oído_

-¿Qué parte de "no te metas en problemas" es la que no entendiste?-

-S-sasuke…-

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Como siempre pido disculpas por el retraso pero hey, vean el lado positivo, no me tarde en publicar hasta el próximo año. Gracias por el apoyo de mis lectores. Ya saben que soy muy malcriada y que no me puedo apegar a fechas.

Por otro lado. Deben saber que ya están hablando con una señorita xD cumplí Quince el catorce de Julio wiiiii .Esto significa que mis escritos de ahora en adelante serán más maduros y completos… jaja, no de hecho dudo que sean más maduros y en cuanto lo de completos. Bueno digamos que voy mejorando.

Este episodio tuvo muchos cambios de punto de vista. Fue agradable experimentar con Hanabi. Siempre la he visto como niña rica orgullosa pero también considerando mucho el amor y respeto que le tiene a su hermana mayor. También introduje un nuevo personaje. ¡Gaara! Como lo amo. Bien quizá hay un poco de OoC puesto que Gaara no es del tipo de personas comunicativas precisamente pero el conoce a Hinata y a Hanabi desde que eran niños. Es por eso la confianza que hay entre los tres. Creo que este es el episodio más largo que he escrito. La verdad no estoy segura. Nos vemos. Espero publicar otro episodio antes de que termine el año


End file.
